Sin Tenerte, Te Tengo
by B.B. Asmodeus
Summary: [Totalmente Universo Alterno] Peter Gennero es un solitario enfermero, que cae redondito en los encantos de su nuevo vecino, Nathan Petrelli. Sin embargo, dejarse llevar por la atracción mutua podría significar la perdición de los secretos del pasado de Peter.
1. lo que importa es mirarte

**"Sin Tenerte, Te Tengo."**

**Por B.B. Asmodeus.**

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

**Fandom**: Héroes.

**Parejas/Personajes:** Nathan/Peter. Matt/Mohinder. Amistad Nathan/Matt. Claire.

**Sinopsis:** Totalmente Universo Alterno. Peter Gennero es un solitario enfermero que cae redondito en los encantos de su nuevo vecino.

**Categoría:** Romance, Humor. Específicas situaciones sexuales en futuros capitulos. NC-17/M.

**Advertencias:** Hay un poco de Acosador!Nathan, Romántico!Nathan (de lo cual estoy nerviosa del resultado), Contento!Nathan (lo cual merece, el pobre), Misterioso!Peter y Deprimido!Peter. Eh, Superficial!Claire, con toque de Indiferente!Claire, porque _aquí_ no se la va a pasar quejándose de todo. ¡Ah! Y flexible!Peter. Tentador, ¿eh?

**Disclaimer**: Nada es mío, pero Fuck you, Sr. Tim Matemos-A-Nathan-En-Cada-Final-De-Temporada Kring.

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

**i.**

******[+][+][+]**

_lo que importa es mirarte_

_en silencio y saber_

_que, tal vez sin tenerte,_

_te tengo._

-enrique iglesias.

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

Con un fuerte estruendo, resonando por todo su apartamento, Peter despertó en enorme sobresalto, su cerebro confundido, y todavía entumecido con sueño.

Otro estruendo se repitió, ahora escuchándose un poco más lejano. Peter tomó su almohada, colocándose sobre su cabeza, y volviéndose a recostar, rezando por tranquilidad.

Sin embargo, nadie estaba escuchando sus ruegos. Tres golpes más siguieron, uno tras otro, creando una destructora sinfonía en contra de sus deseos de volver a dormir. Peter gruñó con profunda frustración y abandonó la cama como un resorte, decidiendo que tendría que encargarse de este problema cara a cara. Quien fuera el culpable, estaba a punto de escuchar un río de groserías del tamaño del río Missouri. Tenía semanas sin poder descansar como una persona normal. Justamente cuando había estado seguro, que por fin dormiría por el resto de la semana en completa paz, a alguien se le ocurría desfilar tal cual terremoto humano por los pasillos del edificio.

Peter tomó la primera camiseta que se encontró, en camino a la puerta, notando que luz ya se estaba filtrando por las cortinas de la ventana de la sala. Peter tiró su cabello despeinado hacia un lado, aunque imaginándose que la batalla sería en vano. En verdad necesitaba un corte, y rápido, pero no había tenido oportunidad ni para eso, sus horas extras del hospital absorbiendo todo su tiempo.

Tras retirar la cadena de la puerta, con toda la indignación posible, Peter se preparó para arrancar cabezas, su boca abierta con la primera obscenidad en la punta de su lengua—

Y lo siguiente, que su cuerpo sintió, fue el helado piso, casi rompiendo su vértebra en dos.

" —dado!—Parkman!"

"¡Ooommmsss!"

Un fuerte olor a sudor comenzó a sofocarlo. Peter trató de gritar un furioso "¡Qué demonios!" que sólo resultó coherente en su cabeza, sus manos desesperadamente comenzando a jalar, y empujar, lo que fuera que lo estuviera atacando.

"¡Por todos los cielos, Parkman! ¡Lo vas a matar, muévete!"

"Es lo que estoy haciendo—"

El peso desapareció y Peter finalmente logró recuperar su aliento. El techo de su lobby lo saludó, una vez que sus ojos recobraron su balance, y mientras se concentró en regresarle la vida a sus pulmones, una voz -que encontraba muy familiar- comenzó a filtrarse a sus oídos.

"¡No sabía que estabas en casa, Pete! Con esos horarios locos que tienes juré que seguías en el hospital. Lo siento mucho—Oh, cielos, ¿estás bien? Estás luciendo algo azul, amigo—Oye, déjame ayudarte."

Parkman. El Detective que vivía a tres puertas de su apartamento, desde hacía dos años.

Peter lo iba a matar.

Pero, primero:

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Matt?" El enfermero gruñó, aceptando la mano ofrecida y sobando su pobre trasero, simultáneamente. Matt había intercambiado su traje habitual por unos pants deportivos, tennis y una camiseta oscura, húmeda con sudor. Ah, de _ahí_ había venido aquella peste. Ew.

"Ya te dije—¡No sabía que estabas en casa! ¡Deja de verme así, Peter! Lo juro—Si lo hubiera sabido, no hubiéramos hecho tanto ruido."

"Apenas está amaneciendo, Matt. ¡Me sorprende que todavía no haya salido el piso completo a lincharte!"

Matt giró sus ojos. "Oh, cálmate, princesa. Para tu información son casi las tres de la tarde."

Peter parpadeó confundido por unos segundos, para luego tomar el brazo del detective bruscamente. Efectivamente, el reloj deportivo anunciaba los sorpresivos dígitos 2:48, con un PM acompañado. "Wow." Había dormido casi diez, celestiales, horas seguidas.

"Sí, así que lamento interrumpir tu hibernación pero, los muebles godzilianos de Nathan no se van a mover por sí solos." Matt apuntó hacia el pasillo, y por primera vez, Peter notó un enorme sillón de cuero bloqueando su entrada, de arriba hacia abajo. Y donde, obviamente, Matt había estado recargando todo su peso, mientras ayudaba a adentrar el mueble, justamente al apartamento opuesto al de Peter.

Peter abrió su boca para preguntar por la identidad del nuevo inquilino, quien parecía estar remplazando a la Sra. Jones…

"No te atrevas a echarme la culpa, Parkman. Te dije que iba a contratar ayuda profesional pero, oh no, quisiste meter tu cuchara—"

"¡Porque, como el buen amigo que soy, me preocupé a que te fueran a cobrar hasta la risa! No contaba con que te estuvieras mudando de un maldito castillo—Oye, ¿qué estás haciendo?"

Peter tomó turnos en mirar a Parkman y al sofá, de donde parecía provenir la desconocida voz masculina "amiga" de Matt.

"¿Tú qué crees, Parkman? Intento meter esto, en lugar de estar quejándome como niña y estar asfixiando a mis vecinos con mi trasero…"

Matt se apresuró a su antigua posición, sus manos buscando enseguida por un buen ángulo, por donde agarrar el sofá. Peter se cruzó de brazos, a espaldas de Matt, inspeccionando también la altura y anchura del mueble, para encontrar una buena solución para este predicamento.

No porque fuera un buen vecino, sino porque quería volver a su cama lo más rápido posible. Preferentemente, en silencio.

Suspirando, Peter fue en busca de sus propios converse, y una vez que regresó, no le sorprendió saber que la situación seguía igual de… bueno, _atascada_.

Aunque, esta vez, una mano estaba saliendo de una esquina del sofá, casi tocando el suelo. Peter no pudo evitar preocuparse. "Ten cuidado, si intentas tomar todo este peso tu sólo, puedes lastimarte seriamente." Le dijo a la misterioso dueño de la mano, su cerebro, automáticamente, funcionando como enfermero.

"Sí, Nathan, no trates de hacerte el macho frente a las damiselas." Matt gruñó, mientras comenzaba a mover un extremo del mueble. "Ya estás muy viejo para Peter, de todas maneras."

"Tal vez estoy esperando a que Mohinder pase por aquí."

Peter sonrió, en parte al escuchar la cómoda manera en la que solamente mejores amigos podían discutir, y por otra, al escuchar sobre la No-Tan-Secreta obsesión que Matt cultivaba por el peculiar genetista del cuarto piso. Lástima que Mohinder parecía ser inmune -o ciego- a los intentos de seducción de cualquier persona. Luego, Peter frunció su ceño al reconocer una manera de cómo resolver el dilema. "Espera, Matt… Creo que aquí esta problema—Hay que girarlo un poco hacia la izquierda." Para el beneficio de todos, se hizo cargo de las direcciones por ahora, simultáneamente ayudando a Matt con la mitad del peso. "¿Ves ahí? Es por eso que no cabe—"

"Oh—¡Si, ya veo! ¿Escuchaste, Nathan? ¡A la cuenta de tres, a la izquierda!"

"De acuerdo."

A la cuenta de tres, el sofá fue girado, y con éxito, introducido. Cuidadosamente, Matt y Peter empujaron, mientras el pobre amigo de Matt se encargaba del otro flanco. Una vez que la carga fue depositada, justo en un punto donde no estorbaría en el camino de todas las cosas que todavía faltaban por traer, Peter se levantó, para dirigirse al que sería su nuevo vecino.

Y Peter casi se tragó su propia lengua.

Oscuros cabellos rebeldes, con ligeras ondas que tapaban una amplia frente. Gruesas cejas, que presentaban unos ojos tan intensos, que le provocaron a Peter unos enormes espasmos y, _cielos_, esas pestañas, tan elegantes, y por las que cualquier mujer mataría. Sin olvidar descartar esos ojos—

—Corrección, esos _labios_. Grandes labios, que se estaban convirtiendo en una de las sonrisas más radiantes que Peter jamás había visto. Dientes aperlados, y tan peligrosos como los de un tiburón.

"Mi héroe." Esos labios liberaron, una voz áspera dándole vida a cada sílaba. "En verdad lamento haberte despertado, y luego obligarte a ayudarnos. Debes saber que normalmente no soy tan abusivo." Una mano fue ofrecida, a juego con esa sonrisa y Peter solamente… no podía apartar su mirada del apuesto rostro. "Nathan Petrelli."

Peter estrechó su mano contra la de _Nathan_, sus ojos lentamente bajando y absorbiendo una figura elegante bien definida, resaltada con jeans y una camiseta, tan sudorosa, como la de Matt. "Peter. Ge-Gennero. Y no te preocupes por eso. Fue… mi- un placer." _Definitivamente,_ un placer.

La palma cálida de Nathan apretó la suya. Peter nunca se había encontrado siendo el foco de tan intensa atención, en toda su vida. La mirada de Nathan parecía estar tan hipnotizada en él, como Peter en Natan. Hubo un instante donde Peter humedeció, ligeramente, sus labios y pudo jurar que las pestañas de Nathan bajaron como cómplices, junto con sus ojos, para seguir el camino que la lengua de Peter había trazado. Las rodillas de Peter amenazaron con traicionarlo.

Pero, entonces, Matt aclaró su garganta escandalosamente, y el conjuro fue destruido entre los dos, Nathan dándose la media vuelta de manera brusca, en cuanto sus manos se separaron. Peter echó un impresionante coro de obscenidades en su cabeza, en honor a Parkman, y no escondió su descontento de su rostro cuando encaró al mencionado.

Parkman estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja. "Nathan, ¿puedo inaugurar tu baño? Toda esa cerveza parece estar haciendo efecto."

"Eres asqueroso, Parkman. Ve a consolarte con el pasto de afuera." Nathan respondió, mientras limpiaba su frente con un pañuelo que, Peter podía asumir, había sacado de su bolsillo.

"Gracias, bro'." Matt hizo completamente lo opuesto a lo ordenado y se dirigió al baño. Peter volvió a sonreír, al ver su interacción. Vagamente, Peter ya podía recordar el nombre Nathan salir de la boca de Matt, en algunas ocasiones, aunque no las suficientes, como para haber dejado huella en la ocupada mente del enfermero.

"Te ofrecería un café para ayudarte a despertar pero, me temo que todo lo que tengo por el momento es cerveza caliente." Nathan introdujo sus manos a sus bolsillos, una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Un mechón de su alborotado cabello, todavía indeciso entre ser lacio u ondulado, danzó con sutileza al frente de su rostro, ligeramente húmedo por el sudor… Y uno no podía evitar preguntarse cómo se sentiría su textura entre sus dedos…

Peter aclaró su garganta. "No te preocupes, y gracias pero, tengo que ir a trabajar en un par de horas. Así que…"

"Oh, sí. Matt mencionó que eres enfermero. Supongo que tus pacientes no te apreciarían bajo la influencia."

"Exacto. Puede que inserte una aguja donde no se debe." La suave risa que recibió antes su intento de broma se sintió con una victoria a su favor, así que decidió atreverse. "Pero…" Peter respiró hondo y se repitió así mismo que no fuera cobarde. Se podía notar, claramente, que Nathan estaba también interesado. "estoy seguro que podemos celebrar tu mudanza cuando tengas todo en orden." Peter conectó su mirada con el hombre, por más difícil y bochornoso que fuera. Para su alivio, Nathan asintió su cabeza de inmediato, su sonrisa creciendo.

"Suena bien. Prometo que tendré café la próxima vez."

Y eso fue todo. Peter tuvo que regresar a su apartamento, porque de hecho, tenía tan sólo unas horas para regresar al hospital y estaba en la urgente necesidad de un buen baño. Estaba tremendamente agradecido por no tener que seguir cubriendo las horas extras, que la enfermedad de un compañero había provocado, y si todo salía bien, no tendría que transcurrir mucho tiempo para volver a ver a Nathan de nuevo.

Vivirían uno enfrente al otro, después de todo.

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

Una semana después, Peter estaba aprovechando su día libre para ir al mercado y encargarse de todos sus pendientes. Y si su ritmo cardíaco decidió acelerarse, cuando Peter caminaba de regreso a su piso, Peter lo ignoró.

No era como si hubieran planeado una cita.

"Buenas tardes, Peter." Una elegante voz le saludó, justo cuando llegó a su puerta. Casi arriesgándose a quedar chueco el resto de su vida, Peter volteó a ver al dueño de la voz, las bolsas de sus víveres resbalándose de sus brazos.

"¡Oh! ¡Hola, Mohinder! ¿Cómo estás?"

Mohinder sonrió gentilmente. "Con más manos libres que tú, por lo que veo. Déjame ayudarte." El hindú le ayudó con tres bolsas, lo suficiente para sacar su llave y abrir la puerta. Mohinder lo siguió hasta la cocina, donde se apresuró a imitar a Peter, depositando todo en el comedor.

"Gracias, Mohinder. Hace mucho que no te miraba por aquí. Todavía le estás dando lecciones de piano a Molly, ¿verdad?" Ocupándose con integrar todos los comestibles a su lugar indicado, Peter pretendió no notar la expresión de incomodidad que apareció en el rostro de su vecino de piso.

Mohinder aclaró su garganta después de notar que el silencio estaba creciendo demasiado. "Sí. Acabo de terminar una lección, precisamente. En poco tiempo, no me necesitará más. Molly está aprendiendo tan rápido." A pesar del intento de tratar de sonar orgulloso del prospecto, Peter podía notar la nostalgia en la voz del profesor. No era de sorprenderse, considerando que Mohinder adoraba a Molly Parkman como una hermanita. O hasta como algo más. Peter era casi un experto en leer entre las líneas, en encontrar el subtexto que las personas trataban de ocultar. Y era por ello, que Peter no podía comprender por qué no Mohinder aceptaba las tantas atenciones que Matt le había estado otorgando, desde su primer encuentro. Peter estaba consciente que Mohinder era bisexual, a pesar de sus pasadas relaciones con Edén y con Maya, y era innegable como el hindú parecía florecer cuando estaba en compañía de los Parkman. Siempre riéndose de las bromas sin chiste de Matt, siempre preocupado cuando Matt estaba adentrado en alguna misión peligrosa, y aceptando cuidar de Molly, cuando el detective estaba muy ocupado. ¡El hombre hasta cocinaba para ellos!

Era obvio que Mohinder los consideraba su familia, y aun así…

Mohinder seguía negándole una cita a Matt. Y según Matt, sin una excusa coherente. ¿Encontraba a Matt atractivo? Mohinder decía _Sí_. ¿Quería salir con Matt? _No_. ¿Por qué, cuando aceptaba salir con mujeres, y hasta en una memorable ocasión, con Isaac Méndez? Razón desconocida.

Matt estaba tan traumatizado que pensaba que su obesidad era el problema. En más de una ocasión, Peter había tenido que usar su autoridad de enfermero para hacerlo aceptar que su peso no era el problema. Que ni siquiera _estaba_ obeso, y que realizaba todo el ejercicio necesario durante su trabajo.

Peter suspiró, exhausto por tan sólo pensar en todo aquél melodrama. "Bueno, estoy seguro que podrás encontrar otro instrumento que enseñarle cuando acabe con el piano, ¿no? ¿Tal vez el violín? A ella le gustaría."

Mohinder asintió. "Sí, siempre está muy entusiasmada por aprender nuevas cosas. Pero, ¿qué hay de ti? Parece que has tenido mucho trabajo, se siente que no te he visto en meses."

Peter comenzó a doblar todas las bolsas de papel para guardarlas. Mohinder tomó asiento junto a él y le ayudó. "Lo sé, una de mis compañeros se enfermó y me ofrecieron sus turnos. Iban a pagar muy bien, así que no pude negarme. Pero, Dios, como me arrepiento ahora, siento como si tuviera cien años."

"Sí, yo también he aceptado todo el trabajo que ha podido caer en mis manos aparte del taxi. He estado impartiendo unas asesorías a estudiantes de universidad."

"Mohinder, ¡eso es grandioso! Por fin has podido trabajar con lo que en verdad te gusta." Peter sonrió sinceramente, dejando el café Folgers, la azúcar y la leche sobre la mesa, en lugar de guardarlos. "Voy a hacer algo de café, ¿quieres un poco?"

Mohinder se puso de pie, después de apilar las bolsas dobladas sobre la mesa. "Oh, no. Debo irme, ¿pero tal vez mañana? ¿Estarás libre o trabajarás?"

"Ah, de acuerdo. Estoy trabajando en la mañana, así que aquí estaré. ¿Vendrás a ver Molly?"

Para su sorpresa Mohinder respondió: "No. Molly y Matt irán a visitar a su abuela por unos días, en Los Ángeles. ¿A las cinco está bien? Puedo cooperar con una pizza si, ésta vez, prometes que la comerás."

Peter giró sus ojos, encaminando a Mohinder a la puerta. "Sí me gusta la pizza, pero soy italiano, ¿recuerdas? Tengo derecho a aborrecerla de vez en cuando. Aunque, no te preocupes, no he comido en mucho tiempo. Te veo a las 5."

Mohinder salió al pasillo, y pareció pausar un momento, como si estuviera meditando algo, y luego volteó a enfrentar a Peter, con una sonrisa que Peter pudo identificar como nerviosa. "Entonces, nos vemos mañana." Y había _algo_ en su mirada que Peter no pudo descifrar, como si estuviera esperando algo _más_ de parte de Peter.

"Sí, nos vemos."

Mohinder se fue, un nuevo ritmo en sus pasos y con una enorme sonrisa, dejando a un desconcertado Peter detrás.

Fue en ese momento, que Nathan decidió abrir su puerta, ésta vez engalanando un traje de vestir grisáceo, completo con corbata y zapatos recién boleados.

_-Está intentado matarte_, Peter exclamó intensamente en su cabeza. Este hombre iba a freír cada neurona de su cerebro, si seguía posando como escultura griega, hasta para ir a tirar la basura. "Nathan." Peter casi inhaló el nombre, sabiendo que estaba devorando cada centímetro del cuerpo de su vecino con su mirada, pero no encontrando la voluntad para detenerse.

Para su humillación, Nathan parecía leer su mente. Todos, y _cada uno,_ de sus pervertidos pensamientos. "Peter." Nathan le imitó, recargando una de sus manos en el marco de la puerta, y la otra colocándola en su cintura. Estaba sonriendo con sus labios cerrados y vestía una expresión de serenidad. "¿Cómo estás? Luces un poco… perturbado."

Peter respiró hondo, tomando control de sus emociones. "Nah, estoy bien. Sólo… despidiendo a Mohinder." Como era su costumbre, Peter recorrió su mano por su cortina de cabellos, en un intento inútil por alejarlo de su rostro. En verdad necesitaba cortarlo, era anti-higiénico para su trabajo, pero _siempre_ lo olvidaba. "Hacía mucho tiempo que no me lo encontraba."

"¿Mohinder? ¿El que trae a Matt como globo sin helio?" Nathan preguntó, frunciendo su ceño, el anillo plateado de su meñique resplandeciendo ante la luz del pasillo, y distrayendo por un momento a Peter, antes de procesar las palabras del dueño.

Cuando lo hizo, Peter no pudo evitar sonreír. "Ése exactamente. Aunque admito, se estaba portando algo… raro."

Nathan giró sus ojos. "Nada nuevo, entonces. Es un científico. Raro viene con el territorio." Sin perder su gracia masculina, el hombre bajó su brazo del marco de la puerta y antes de que Peter le diera una respuesta, un pequeño gritó se escuchó de los adentros del apartamento de Nathan, capturando la atención de ambos hombres, al instante.

Para su sorpresa, en vez de regresar a su apartamento para investigar, Nathan sólo liberó un enorme suspiro, posteriormente, llamando con una voz que resonó como temblor. "¿Claire? ¿Estás bien?"

¿Claire? Un nudo se formó en la garganta de Peter al reconocer el nombre de mujer. Oh, dios, ¿había estado equivocado todo este tiempo? ¿Había mal interpretado las vibras pulsando entre él y Nathan? Qué vergüenza, sí era así... Pero, no, ¡Nathan había estado coqueteando! ¡Peter estaba seguro! Además, cuando se había mudado, solamente Matt lo había estado acompañando, ¿cierto? Peter pudo haber jurado que todos los muebles habían lucido como los de cualquier hombre solterón, y Nathan no usaba ningún anillo de matrimonio—

—Una chica rubia, adolescente, apareció en el umbral, revelándose desde las espaldas de Nathan, su dedo pulgar introducido en su boca. La palabra "Culpa" tatuada en su frente, mientras mirada el suelo, y a consecuencia de ello, no notando la presencia de su vecino frente a ella.

Peter… parpadeó. Esperando a que todo tuviera sentido.

Nathan colocó sus manos en su cintura, en la clásica pose de padre a punto de dar el sermón de su vida. "¿Qué rompiste ahora? ¡Sólo te deje sola por cinco minutos! Y sácate el dedo de la boca."

Claire, como toda adolescente siendo acorralada, trató de defenderse con la táctica más vieja de la historia. "¡Papá, no fue mi culpa! Estaba sacando tus platos de la caja pero, unas de tus tazas están quebradas... Y no me di cuenta cuando metí la mano. Así que, más bien, ¡fue culpa de tus platos! ¡Me atacaron!" Claire prosiguió a enrollar el dedo en cuestión con la orilla de su blusa rosa, sus ojos fijos en Nathan, y ahora, cambiando su anterior táctica a una más clásica: los ojos de borrego a medio morir. "¿No tendrás… de pura casualidad… una bandita?" La buena actriz prosiguió a agregar un potente puchero.

Nathan no lució impresionado. Girando sus ojos, de nuevo, a los cielos, el hombre tomó la mano de Claire, para inspeccionar atentamente la herida. Fue entonces que Claire pareció notar finalmente que no estaban solos. "¡Oh, hola!"

Y algo se relajó en el pecho de Peter, al reconocer _esa_ sonrisa que la jovencita le dedicó. Justo como la de su padre. "Hola… ¿Claire?"

Nathan se apresuró a intervenir, capturando la mirada de Peter por una mitad de segundo, para luego volver a la mano de la joven. "Esta es mi hija, como ya puedes imaginarte. Porrista de día, destructora de vajillas de noche. Claire, saluda a nuestro vecino, Peter Gennero—"

"—Acabo de hacerlo, papá—"

"—Y te tengo buenas noticias, tu herida ya se está cerrando. No vas a morir desangrada, después de todo. Ve a lavártela. Hay una botella de alcohol en el baño."

Claire volvió a meter su dedo a su boca, a pesar de las muecas de su padre. "Tengo hambre, ¿puedo ordenar una pizza?"

Jalando el dedo fuera de la boca de su hija, Nathan gruñó. "Sí, sí—Sólo no toques nada más de lo necesario. Shú-Shú." Nathan la ahuyentó, tomándola de los hombros para empujarla de regreso por donde había salido, rizos dorados volando por doquier. "Y no olvides llamar a tu madre."

"¡Gusto en conocerlo, Sr. Genero!"

"Igualmente, Claire." Peter sonrió, cruzándose de brazos y recargándose en el marco de su umbral.

Recibiendo a Nathan con una ceja alzando, y una pizca de esperanza en su corazón, que se rehusaba a morir. Nathan cerró su puerta tras de sí, sobando su frente con firmes dedos, su expresión atascada entre nerviosa e vacilante.

"¿Así que eres… padre?"

Nathan respiró hondo, como preparándose para ir a la guerra. "Sí. Viene desde Texas a visitarme cada fin de mes. Se quedará conmigo todas sus vacaciones de verano. Lo cual acabo de descubrir hace tres horas, cuando la encontré en mi puerta, sin previo aviso."

Peter chifló, apreciando la valentía de la jovencita por, no sólo recorrer tan larga distancia por sí sola, sino también por navegar las calles de una ciudad tan peligrosa y abrumadora como New York. Nathan, sin embargo, aparentó sentir todo, menos orgullo.

"Lo sé, casi la mato cuando la miré. Ni siquiera me llamó para recogerla del aeropuerto. Y apenas estoy terminando de desempacar..." Nathan se auto-interrumpió, cerrando sus ojos por un momento, para respirar profundamente. "Y su madre me va arrancar la cabeza cuando se dé cuenta, porque Claire no se molestó en avisarle antes de subirse al avión."

Peter hizo una mueca de simpatía. "Déjame adivinar, peleó con ella y como buena adolescente vengativa, quiso cobrárselas."

Nathan asintió. "Y ahora me usará de escudo para protegerse de las balas."

Peter no pudo evitar sonreír. "Tengo que admitirlo, tiene una buena estrategia." Nathan le dirigió una mirada asesina, más en broma que otra cosa y la sonrisa de Peter engrandeció. "Por lo menos estás del otro lado del estado, cualquier intento de arrancarte de la cabeza sólo podrá ser metafórico."

"Eso espero. Aunque eso no detendrá a Meredith de escupirme fuego por el teléfono." Nathan seguía amasando su frente en intervalos, sus ojos cada vez más, tomando un tono rojizo, y Peter sintió sus instintos por cuidar del bienestar de otra persona, activarse ferozmente. Nathan lucía exhausto.

"Oye." Peter le llamó gentilmente, tomando uno de sus brazos. "Ya sé que el trato era al revés pero, tú luces en necesidad de cafeína más que yo. ¿No quieres una taza? Estaba a punto de hacer un poco… Un descanso te hará bien." Peter apuntó hacia los adentros de su apartamento, y le agradeció a todos sus santos, por no haber olvidado pasar la aspiradora esa mañana.

Ambos se miraron un momento, sus ojos conectados intensamente y cada uno buscando por algo diferente. Una señal que indicara que esto era correcto. Peter apretó sus dedos sobre la fina textura del saco de Nathan, su corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Se preguntaba en qué Nathan trabajaba. Si el hombre guardaba más secretos dentro de su manga. ¿Qué clase de padre era? ¿Tenía más hijos? ¿Cuántas veces se había casado antes de llegar a este edificio? ¿Qué clase de vida había Nathan tenido?

Interrumpiendo sus meditaciones, Nathan aflojó su corbata carmín ligeramente. "Déjame libérame de esto primero, ¿entonces? No tardaré casi nada." Y sin esperar por una respuesta, Nathan se dio la media vuelta. Emparejó su puerta un poco más de la mitad, como si estuviera dándole la oportunidad a Peter de echar un vistazo, mientras se liberaba de su saco.

"Oh, puedes deshacerte de todo, si quieres." Peter murmuró, perdido en sus propias imágenes de como luciría Nathan debajo de esas camisas de algodón y pantalones de poliéster. Hasta que recordó que debería apresurarse en hacer el café. Con todo el arrepentimiento del mundo Peter se regresó a la cocina, también dejando su puerta dispareja. Una vez que dejó a la cafetera hacer su trabajo, pensó en algo para acompañar el café y decidió que unas galletas de avena estarían apropiadas.

Para cuando Peter estaba sirviendo el oscuro líquido en las dos tazas, que habían formado parte de una de las vajillas de su madre, un ligero toquido anunció la ansiada llegada. "¡Adelante, estoy en la cocina!"

Temiendo por lo que fuera que Nathan estuviera vistiendo le haría a su libido, el enfermero decidió ocuparse con encontrar cucharas, servilletas, y cualquier otro detalle, que pudiera ocurrírsele, mientras escuchaba pasos hacerse camino hasta su cocina. En cuanto sintió la presencia en el umbral, Peter se apresuró a comenzar cualquier tipo de conversación.

"Así que, ¿dejaste a Claire a salvo de cualquier objeto filoso?"

Nathan solamente rio, sus dientes asomándose por un segundo, y tomó asiento justo frente al de Peter, aceptando la taza caliente entre sus manos. Tras colocar por último la leche en la mesa, Peter por fin se sentó, absorbiendo el tono chocolate de la camisa que Nathan había escogido. Peter se encontró atraído, como imán, a la manera en que las mangas estaban enrolladas hasta la altura de sus codos, dejando al descubierto brazos, ligeramente, bronceados. Ahora que podía admirarlo cara a cara, con toda la calma del mundo, Peter pudo hacer unos rápidos cálculos respecto a su edad, llegando a la inmediata conclusión de que Nathan debía de estar entrando a sus cuarenta. No mucha diferencia de edad, entonces, ya que, Peter recién estaba estrenando sus treinta años. Con esa edad no debería de sorprenderle al enfermero descubrir que el hombre ya fuera padre.

"Todo está bien, Peter." Nathan respondió pacientemente, endulzando su café y robando una galleta del plato. "La logre amarrar al sofá sin dificultades." Pausando para morder su galleta, los ojos almendrados de Nathan buscaron los de Peter y, a pesar del calor que Peter sintió viajar a sus mejillas, se permitió aceptar la conexión que, peculiarmente, su invitado siempre estaba buscando por establecer.

Cuando Nathan le guiñó el ojo, un segundo después, Peter casi se quedó sin oxígeno. "Así que, ¿desde hace cuánto conoces a Parkman?"

Peter tomó un sorbo de su café. "Dos años. Desde que se mudó al edificio. Lo he ayudado con algunas heridas cuando no quiere ir al hospital. Y siempre estoy listo con una curita de _Hello Kity_, cuando Molly se mete en problemas."

Nathan sonrió. "Es una buena niña. No podía creerlo cuando Matt me pidió ayuda para adoptarla. Se acababa de divorciar y tenía todas las de perder."

Peter frunció su ceño con curiosidad. "¿Ah, sí?" Entonces, todas las piezas del rompecabezas comenzaron a encajar. "Déjame adivinar… Eres un abogado."

"Bingo." Oh, bueno, eso respondía una pregunta. Ahora, sólo faltaban setecientas más.

Tomando ese lapso como punto de partida, Peter aprendió que Nathan y Matt habían, prácticamente, crecido juntos. Con voz baja, Nathan narró como provenía de una familia de abogados de sangre pura. Como, por tres generaciones, las familias Petrelli y Parkman habían trabajado juntas, los Parkman siendo representantes de una de las agencias de guardaespaldas más recomendada. Cuando los caminos de Nathan y Matt se habían cruzado, el padre de Matt había estado bajo el servicio del padre de Nathan, por casi veinte años. Había sido imposible no formar una fuerte amistad, a pesar de haber asistido a colegios diferentes, y con Nathan siempre viajando con su madre y su hermano, por el transcurso de su infancia. A pesar de que Matt, después de haberse mudado a Los Ángeles tras el divorcio de sus padres, y a pesar de cada uno echar raíces con sus respectivas esposas, en diferentes puntos del globo terráqueo—El vínculo había sobrevivido.

A pesar de todo eso, y más, Nathan y Matt se habían mantenido en contacto, su amistad nunca desapareciendo.

"Es tan irónico, no pude estar en su boda, ni él en la mía, pero siempre pudimos juntarnos para ahogar nuestras penas, después de finalizar nuestros respectivos divorcios." Nathan concluyó, su taza vacía y fría, pero sus mejillas cálidas con rubor, sus ojos brillando con nostalgia. "Después de divorciarme regresé aquí, lo ayudé a adoptar a Molly, y desde entonces Parkman ha sido como un chicle que no puedo despegar de mi cabello."

"Suena a toda una historia de amor." Peter no pudo evitar torturar al abogado, quien roló sus ojos con fastidio.

"No tú también. Tengo suficiente con Meredith, preguntándome si por eso fue que la dejé." Nathan exclamó, estirando sus brazos hacia atrás, haciendo tronar algunos huesos en el proceso y las puntas de los dedos de Peter ardieron con las ansías de tocar… "Además, Parkman no es, para nada, mi tipo."

Peter se compuso, al captar tan sutil sugestión. Abrió su boca—Pero, el mismo Nathan le interrumpió, acercándose como una fuerza de la naturaleza, frenándose sólo hasta que sus manos yacieran a un respiro de distancia de las de Peter. De esta manera, inclusive si no lo deseara, Peter no podía alejar su mirada de este imponente ser humano, quien parecía estar listo para conquistar, cada molécula viviente, en Peter. "Y si te atreves a preguntar cuál es mi tipo… entonces no veo razón de por qué estoy aquí, Peter."

Ojos almendrados, con reflejos esmeralda, descendieron hacia sus labios, y como reacción en cadena Peter los separó ligeramente, sangre circulando por su venas como si fuera fuego líquido, deseo tomando posesión de su razón, ignorando todas las voces de alarma de su consciencia… Rompiendo todas las normas que nunca en su vida se había atrevido a violar antes, permitiéndose ser consumido por este inmenso anhelo que estaba creciendo en su corazón, en vez de… huir, como _siempre_ lo hacía.

Nathan eliminó la última pulgada que los separaba y cuando sintió su cálida respiración acariciando su rostro, Peter cerró sus ojos. Sus labios se tocaron, y el universo pareció detenerse.

Nathan atrapó su labio inferior en un húmedo abrazo que Peter correspondió, un delicado sabor a azúcar perdiéndose en el ritmo de su beso, evaporándose entre un suspiro extasiado que Peter dejó escapar, y que Nathan recibió con una aterciopelada caricia de su lengua. Peter gimió como un niño perdido, casi asustado con la intensa ráfaga de sensación que lo estaba abrumando. Sus sentidos parecían agudizarse con cada roce que los labios de Nathan infligían sobre los suyos; con cada centímetro de la boca de Peter, que se rendía antes la determinada búsqueda de la lengua de Nathan.

Por supuesto, que ése fue el momento en que el celular comenzó a vibrar en el bolsillo de Nathan.

Peter aventó su dignidad por la ventana y chilló en protesta cuando la hoguera de la boca de Nathan se separó de la suya. Nathan murmuró suaves disculpas, mostrando que también le resultaba imposible alejarse en los diminutos besos que comenzó a regar por el rostro de Peter, al mismo tiempo que intentaba de sacar el celular de sus jeans. El gesto tan delicado, marcando un camino desde la punta de su nariz hasta su mejilla. Sus mutuos jadeos chocando entre sus rostros, como pecaminosos secretos. Cuando, finalmente, un Blackberry se reveló triunfante en la mano de Nathan, Peter supo con certeza que el momento había terminado.

"Por supuesto que hasta ahora se dio cuenta." Nathan susurró, más para sí que para su acompañante, su previamente relajada expresión destruyéndose en un tormentoso ceño fruncido, al ver la pantalla. "Lo siento, Pete—Es la mamá de Claire." Con una última tierna caricia sobre su mejilla, Nathan volvió a colocar una enorme distancia entre los dos. Una distancia que se sintió como un abismo.

Peter dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, dejándola caer justo a la orilla de su silla, cerrando sus ojos, concentrándose en recuperar su aliento… tratando de no escuchar los murmullos provenientes de su lobby, la voz de Nathan encarnando un tono árido que era nuevo para sus oídos y que Peter deseaba nunca fuera usado en su contra.

Dirigiendo su mano a su regazo, Peter mordió su labio -ya- hinchado inferior, al encontrar la torturante evidencia, que solamente un simple beso había ocasionado. Diablos, como Peter deseaba que fuera la mano de Nathan en vez de la suya… apretándolo, tocándolo con la misma pasión, que ahora tenía a Peter sintiéndose como una bomba a punto de explotar.

Necesitando una distracción, Peter tomó los platos, tazas y cucharas al sink, abriendo la llave del agua caliente, el aroma a sábila del detergente, curiosamente, ayudándolo a relajarse después de unos minutos.

Tan dedicado estaba con su tarea que cuando Peter sintió un par de firmes brazos rodear su cintura, saltó como gato asustado. Una cálida risa chocó contra su cuello y Peter sintió sus mejillas enrojecerse. En venganza, Peter utilizó los residuos de agua de sus manos para arrojarle a su atacante una lluvia de gotas.

Nathan encontró refugio en su cuello, su pecho vibrando con otra suave carcajada contra la espalda de Peter. Con una agilidad envidiable, Nathan capturó su mano mojada entre la suya, sus respectivos relojes (Casio contra Rolex) haciendo un inesperado eco, en el momento en que sus muñecas se encontraron. Peter apenas y tuvo oportunidad de cerrar la llave del agua con su mano restante, antes de que se viera atrapado entre el sink y la fortaleza del cuerpo de Nathan, sus rodillas amenazándolo con tocar el suelo. Peter cerró sus ojos, sintiendo sus dedos húmedos entrelazarse con los de Nathan, sus manos unidas tomando una desconocida dirección en el aire, flotando libremente, de una manera que resultaba más íntima que el beso que acababan de compartir.

Una nariz fría se restregó juguetona contra la piel sensible de su cuello y Peter volvió a sorprender a su persona, al dejar caer su cabeza hacia atrás. Hacia la merced del hombro de Nathan, concediendo permiso total a la dominancia que Nathan ejercía con una sola caricia. Con el profundo timbre de su voz. Con la forma que sus ojos te examinaban. Con la manera con la que, ahora, mordía con delicadeza su cuello, robando la cordura de Peter con cada beso que le proseguía.

Mordida. Beso. Otra mordida. Otro beso.

Cuando Peter comprendió que estaba siendo marcado, un pequeño gemido escapó de sus labios, su mano libre encerrándose en un puño sobre la superficie del sink. Al escucharlo, Nathan detuvo sus intensos procedimientos, optando un momento por solamente hundir su rostro en el hombro de Peter, como si él también necesitara de un instante, para recuperar su aliento. Sus manos suspendidas, por fin, cayeron en silencio, con excepción de sus ligeros jadeos, hasta descansar en el estómago de Peter, la palma de Nathan acomodándose sobre la mano del enfermero, nunca cesando de sobar sus dedos juntos.

Peter sonrió. Deseó poder congelar este momento. Conservarlo, y perderse en él hasta que su corazón dejara de latir, y su cuerpo se desintegrara en cenizas.

"Me estás volviendo loco." Nathan murmuró contra su camiseta, y Peter no apreció la ironía que encerraba tal confesión. ¡Era Nathan quien lo estaba volviendo, a él, loco! "Desde que te vi… No he podido sacarte de mi mente."

Peter quería responder que él tampoco había podido dejar de pensar en Nathan, que sus ojos lo habían perseguido hasta en sus sueños, por los últimos dos días, y que no había estado tan asustado en su vida, como ahora mismo.

Pero, no lo hizo.

Lo que _sí_ hizo fue voltear su rostro y suplicar, con una voz que no podía reconocer como la suya, un simple "Bésame." Lo que sí hizo fue liberar su mano de la de Nathan, para poder enredar su brazo alrededor de su cuello, queriendo acercar a Nathan contra él, hasta el último poro.

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

"¿Estarás ocupado mañana?" Nathan preguntó, media hora después, sus labios tan rojos e inflados como los de Peter, caminando a la puerta.

Peter abrió su boca, listo para decir que tendría toda la tarde libre, cuando el rostro de Mohinder apareció en su mente. Su decepción debió de haberse colado fácilmente a su rostro, porque sin necesidad de articular su situación, Nathan sonrió, con aire de comprensión.

"Alguien ya se me adelantó, por lo que veo."

Peter sonrió con sincera disculpa en su mirada. "Es Mohinder. Le prometí verlo en la tarde y como no nos hemos visto mucho últimamente no pude negarme… Pero, juro que sí—"

"No digas más, Peter. No debes disculparte por tener amigos." Nathan le interrumpió, tomando el mentón de Peter, con dos de sus dedos. "Solamente tendré que llevarte a cenar otra noche." Y como si no pudiera evitarlo, Nathan lo besó suavemente.

"¿A cenar? Te refieres a… ¿cómo una cita?" Peter rompió el beso, no creyendo lo que estaba escuchando. "Una… ¿_verdadera_ cita?"

Nathan le guiñó el ojo, una sonrisa tan feroz como la de un lobo, formándose en su rostro. "Por supuesto, Peter. Después de todo, soy todo un caballero." Con eso abrió la puerta y se fue, dejando a Peter boquiabierto, pánico invadiendo su ser.

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

**Continuará…**

**[+][+][+]**


	2. te levantaré

**"Sin Tenerte, Te Tengo."**

**Por B.B. Asmodeus.**

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

**Fandom**: Héroes.

**Parejas/Personajes:** Nathan/Peter. Matt/Mohinder. Menciones de Meredith/Nathan; Claire.

**Sinopsis:** Totalmente Universo Alterno. Peter Gennero es un solitario enfermero que cae redondito en los encantos de su nuevo vecino.

**Categoría:** Romance, Humor. Específicas situaciones sexuales en futuros capitulos. NC-17/M.

**Advertencias:** Hay un poco de Acosador!Nathan, Romántico!Nathan (de lo cual estoy nerviosa del resultado), Contento!Nathan (lo cual merece, el pobre), Misterioso!Peter y Deprimido!Peter. Eh, Superficial!Claire, con toque de Indiferente!Claire, porque _aquí_ no se la va a pasar quejándose de todo. ¡Ah! Y flexible!Peter. Tentador, ¿eh?

**Disclaimer**: Nada es mío, pero Fuck you, Sr. Tim Matemos-A-Nathan-En-Cada-Final-De-Temporada Kring.

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

**ii.**

**[+][+][+]**

_te levantaré_

_más arriba que el suelo_

_sobre la suciedad,_

_sobre las llamas del fuego._

-thc.

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

Peter nunca había estado en una cita. Nunca se había presentado la oportunidad con sus pasadas parejas, con quienes tal tradición nunca había sido necesaria. Una cita significaba más de lo que Peter estaba dispuesto a ofrecer. Una cita representaba un paso, que Peter nunca se había permitido dar.

Pero, su inexperiencia no era el problema.

No.

El problema yacía en el hecho de que Peter quería aceptar _ésta_ cita. Con _éste_ hombre. Quería darle el control total a Nathan Petrelli y sólo dejarse llevar, como una nave en el medio del océano, sólo las olas dirigiéndolo. Quería aceptar la invitación, dejar que Nathan lo llevara a cenar, que lo conquistara con vino y coquetas miradas. Quería saber que se sentiría ser rodeado por interminables atenciones, y averiguar cuál era todo el alboroto, que siempre se le había adjuntado, a tan antiguo mito entre amantes.

Y eso representaba un _enorme_ problema.

Porque existía una razón por la que Peter nunca se dejaba llegar tan lejos con una persona. Por la cual terminaba sus relaciones antes que se tornaran en algo serio y más concreto. Por la cual Peter siempre se mantenía a una distancia segura de otros corazones.

Porque la alternativa, siempre había estado destinada a terminar en desastre.

Peter debería de detenerse justo donde estaba. Todo se había mostrado aceptable, hasta que había estado claro que su química con Nathan no culminaría en una intensa noche de pasión, para luego cada uno seguir por su propio camino—Como era de costumbre. Peter no había tenido idea de cómo se _sentiría_, una vez que estuviera en los brazos de Nathan, de que tan perfecto encajarían sus labios contra los de él.

Peter nunca se había sentido de esta manera. Con nadie ni por nadie.

Y ese era otro grave problema.

Sin embargo, al final… a Peter no le importó. Si esta aventura iba a terminar en lágrimas, angustia y dos corazones rotos, por lo menos Peter, por primera vez su vida, estaba dispuesto a vivirlo todo. Estaba dispuesto a ver cómo todo iba a terminar.

Además, nunca se sabía, a lo mejor Nathan continuaba sorprendiéndolo. Si su propio padre siempre se las había ingeniado para encontrar a alguien que lo amara, junto con todos sus secretos, ¿porque no podía también Peter?

"Te miras como si estuvieras a miles de kilómetros de aquí." La voz de Mohinder lo jaló de regreso al planeta Tierra, sus meditaciones retrocediendo a una oscura esquina de su mente. Peter trató de disimular que tan acertado Mohinder había estado, con un forzado tosido y unas fingidas miradas al televisor, como si el aparato fuera lo que había estado succionando su atención.

Mohinder giró sus ojos al techo, no creyéndose ni una pizca de su acto. "Ni lo intentes, Gennero."

Peter sonrió abochornado, resistiendo la tentación de pasar su mano por su cabello, como siempre lo hacía cuando se sentía nervioso. "Lo siento, Mohinder. Te juro que no fue mi intención."

Mohinder le dio un trago a su cerveza, su cabeza cómodamente descansando en el sofá de Peter, sus piernas cruzadas. Sus ojos abismales brillaban con los reflejos de la película, que se suponía deberían de estar viendo. "Bueno, no puedo decir que no estoy acostumbrado a que andes en la nubes. Pero, nunca te había visto de esta manera, Peter—¿Sucede algo malo?" Mohinder frunció su ceño ligeramente, preocupación marcando más líneas en su rostro que las acostumbradas. "¿Estás en… problemas?"

"¡No! ¡Estoy bien! En serio." A pesar de la expresión incrédula de su amigo, Peter sacudió su cabeza. "En serio, Mohinder. No te preocupes… Supongo que el trabajo extra del hospital me quitó más energía de la que pensé." Peter se encogió de hombros, tratando de lucir lo más inocente posible.

Mohinder lo observó por un momento, pero luego pareció tragarse la mentira y regresó su atención al televisor. "Necesitas cuidar tu persona mejor, Peter. Siempre te andas preocupando por los demás—y no me refiero sólo a tus pacientes—pero al final del día, siempre te olvidas de darte un descanso, un momento para recobrar tus fuerzas." El tono bajo de voz del genetista le causó a Peter estremecimientos, sintiendo la verdad de las palabras, como una patada en el estómago. Mohinder bajó su mirada a su regazo, una de sus manos jugando con la orilla de su camiseta. "Al final del día, tú también necesitas a alguien que cuide de ti, Peter."

Peter cerró sus ojos por un segundo, recordando cálidos brazos alrededor de su cintura y gruesos dedos entrelazándose con los suyos. Al abrirlos, Peter respiró hondo y le dio otro trago a su cerveza, buscando valor.

Mohinder terminó con su botella y se estiró hacia la mesa para colocarla junto con un bonche de servilletas usadas.

Peter decidió que era ahora o nunca. Había guardado silencio por demasiado tiempo.

"Yo podría decir lo mismo de ti, Mohinder. Estoy seguro que Matt sería bueno para ti, si tan sólo le dieras una oportunidad—"

Mohinder abandonó el sofá como si hubiera estado a punto de incendiarse, con agitados pasos dirigiéndose a la cocina, su esbelta espalda resaltando entre la oscuridad del comedor, gracias al chillón color rosa de su camiseta. Peter debatió un momento por permitirle su espacio a un -obviamente estresado- Mohinder, o seguir presionando hasta conseguir la respuesta que buscaba.

Al final, Mohinder le quitó las dos opciones, colocando sus manos en su cintura y volteando para darle la cara, una solemne expresión en su rostro. "Matt y yo no funcionaríamos, Peter."

Peter dejó salir una carcajada llena de aprensión. "¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Son perfectos, uno hecho para el otro! ¡El hombre está completamente loco por ti, Mohinder!"

"Lo sé, pero eso no significa—"

"Y estoy seguro que tú también sientes algo por él. Te he visto," Peter se puso de pie, acercándose a su amigo lentamente, tratando de evitar que Mohinder se sintiera acorralado. "no me puedes engañar, Mohinder. Le puedes mentir a todos, hasta a ti mismo, pero no a tu mejor amigo… ¿A qué le temes tanto?"

Mohinder escondió sus ojos con una de sus manos, sus hombros temblando, tenuemente. "…¿A mi pasado, quizás?" Un enorme suspiro, que parecía encerrar un millón de misterios, se liberó de labios morenos. "Tú no sabes todo de mí, Peter. No tienes idea de lo que he hecho, antes de conocerte. Cosas que… si aceptara a Matthew… me vería obligado a revelarle."

Compasión llenó el corazón de Peter, entendiendo el dilema de Mohinder más de lo que su amigo podía imaginar. "A veces, Mohinder, uno tiene que arriesgarse." Y vaya que aquella era una lección que el mismo Peter estaba a punto de poner a prueba. "Matt no va esperar para siempre, ¿sabes? En verdad, ¿preferirías perderlo sin siquiera haber hecho la lucha?"

Mohinder contempló el piso como si ahí se encontraran las soluciones a todas sus preguntas, pero, a pesar del aire de indiferencia que estaba tratando de fingir, Peter sabía que sus palabras estaban tocado fondo. -_Gracias al cielo_.

Dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos, Peter se encargó de la caja de la pizza y las botellas vacías. Envolvió la pizza restante en papel aluminio y el resto de la basura la echó en una bolsa de plástico. Para cuando regresó a la sala, Mohinder estaba de vuelta en el sofá, ahora tomando asiento en uno de sus extremos.

En el televisor, Tony Stark estrenaba su nuevo traje por primera vez, atravesando los cielos como una bala. Mmmm, Peter se preguntaba qué clase de películas le agradaban a Nathan. Quizás podrían ir al cine.

"Me pidió ir con ellos, ¿sabes?" Peter parpadeó confundido, la voz de Mohinder tomándolo por sorpresa. Y vaya que andaba en las nubes el día de hoy. Para su suerte, el genetista estaba muy ocupado contemplando las líneas de sus palmas, como para notar su distracción. "Matt. Me pidió acompañarlos a Los Ángeles. Molly prácticamente me rogó de rodillas… Y todo lo que pude hacer fue articular un histérico 'No' antes de salir corriendo, como el correcaminos." Rizos azabaches fueron alborotados con dedos inquietos. "Nunca había tenido tanto miedo en mi vida."

"Bueno, suele suceder. Conocer a la suegra es un gran paso." Justo como lo había esperado, Mohinder le dio un fuerte codazo en el estómago.

"No te burles de mi dolor. Y tráeme un trago." Mohinder ordenó como sargento, cruzándose de brazos y usando uno de sus mejores pucheros.

"¿Cerveza?"

"Oh, no. Necesito algo mucho más fuerte."

"¿Vodka? ¿Tequila?"

Mohinder se dejó caer al sofá, tan dramático como siempre. "¡Ambos!"

Vaya, alguien en verdad quería terminar como cucaracha fumigada. "¡Si, señor!"

Cinco horas después, Mohinder simplemente no se podía callar. Ya fuera a estarse riendo como niña de trece años, dedicando una oda a los ojos de Matt o retorciéndose con carcajadas, cada vez que Peter terminaba arrastrándose por el suelo, en un intento de llegar al baño.

"Rayos, no voy a poder levantarme mañana…" Peter murmuró, tratando de leer el reloj de su muñeca. 12:18. Perfecto. _Ya_ era mañana.

Mohinder estaba jugando con su celular cuando Peter se arrastró de vuelta, "¿Quién es Nathan?"

¿Eh? "Ah… Mmmm… ¿Qué?" Peter se hizo bola en la esquina que le pertenecía del sofá. -_Mmmm, Nathan_. En verdad quería montar a ese hombre. "¿Nathan?" Peter dirigió su cabeza hasta Mohinder, por fin comenzando a procesar, y frunció su ceño al reconocer su celular en la mano del hindú. "¿Qué haces?—¿Conoces a Nathan?"

Mohinder asintió su cabeza, más veces de las necesarias, su nariz casi aplastada contra la pequeña pantalla. Luego pausó y comenzó a negar vigorosamente. "No, no, no. Creo que te mandó algo—¡Oh, podía ser un poema!" Mohinder dijo con todo el entusiasmo del mundo. Siempre se convertía en un ebrio feliz cuando tocaba el vodka.

Peter giró sus ojos al techo. Dudaba que Nathan fuera tan cursi. Quitándole el aparato a Mohinder, Peter leyó que tenía un nuevo mensaje. Sus dedos se tropezaron entre sí, al tratar de responder que si deseaba leerlo ahora, y debió de haber picado la tecla apropiada, porque enseguida un fondo blanco con palabras negras le recibieron.

"_Parece que su pijamaba es todo un éxito, chicas. Puedo escuchar todo sobre la perfecta simetría de las cejas de Matt desde mi cocina. N."_

_-Oh, dios mío. Trágame tierra._

"¿Quién en Nathaaan?" Mohinder siguió insistiendo. "¿Es tu novio? ¿Tienes novio, Peter? ¿Fue el que trató de chuparte la sangre?"

"¿Qué? ¿Cuál sangre?" Probablemente, si Peter estuviera más sobrio, se preguntaría como Nathan había conseguido su número pero, Peter no lo estaba. Y gracias al alcohol, sus prioridades cambiaron drásticamente. Lo único en que Peter podía concentrarse era en recordar la talentosa lengua de su casi-novio, haciendo volteretas en su boca, y en como deseaba que dicha lengua estuviera en este momento con él, preferentemente unida al resto del paquete. "Es mi vecino, idiota. Y dice que te calles."

Mohinder respondió con un enorme puchero. "No me agrada Nathan." Gruñó mientras se hundía en el sofá, sus párpados comenzando a lucir cada vez más cansados.

Peter sonrió de oreja a oreja. "A mí sí." Mohinder se volteó lentamente hasta darle la espalda, acurrucándose con movimientos adormilados. Peter siguió contemplando la pantalla de su celular, esperando por otro mensaje. "Me gusta mucho. En especial su cabello." Y sus ojos.

Mohinder suspiró risueñamente, desde el nido humano que se había creado. "A mí me gusta Matt."

_-Ya era hora de que lo admitieras. Bendito sea el Tequila_. Peter se acostó, atrayendo sus rodillas hacia su pecho, su mente regresando a un par de ojos camaleónicos, siempre danzando entre destellos verdes o cafés. "Y sus ojos, me miran como si… yo fuera algo maravilloso." Sus yemas no pudieron resistir trazar el camino de su cuello, el que Nathan había encontrado tan fascinante.

"Como si nunca se quisiera alejar de mi lado." La voz de Mohinder se unió, su acento envolviéndose en una aterciopelada suavidad. "Me gusta cuando le narra cuentos de dormir a Molly. Imitando todos los sonidos que hacen los animales de la selva… Siempre hace un excelente león."

Peter dejó caer sus párpados, sintiendo las manos de Morfeo alentándolo a dejarse caer en su dominio. "Es la primera persona… que me hace sentir… que estoy a salvo."

Mohinder fue su competencia, el filtro entre su cerebro y su boca, valiendo estiércol. "Tú _también_ me gustas, Peter. Un poco. Algo. Creo. Planeaba seducirte esta noche, ¿sabes? He estado tan frustrado sexualmente, que pensé—Que tan malo es una ayuda entre amigos, ¿cierto? Soy atractivo, tú también—Oye, si fuera posible, haríamos unos niños tan hermosos, como chocolate y vainilla, o vainilla con chispas de—" —entonces, vomitó sobre la alfombra.

"Suficiente vodka para ti, amigo." Peter cubrió su cabeza con uno de los cojines. "…Y no quiero hacer bebés contigo…"

Mientras la oscuridad se lo fue llevando, con irresistibles jalones, lo último que Peter registró escuchar fueron unos delicados ronquidos.

Nunca se dio cuenta de la sombra que se suspendió, por un momento, afuera de su ventana. Desapareciendo después, como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

Inclusive con ayuda de sus buenos genes, Peter no podía escaparse de la jaqueca que le hizo la vida imposible al día siguiente, el dolor siendo como una docena de agujas, enterrándose en su cerebro con cada paso que daba por los pasillos del hospital. Antes de dejar su apartamento en la mañana, se había servido de una buena dosis de suero por intravenosa (que siempre guardaba para uso personal), gruñéndole a un resacado Mohinder que se comunicara con Matt lo más rápido posible, antes de que se volviera a acobardar. Sus gruñidos habían sido recibidos con patéticos gemidos de agonía y súplicas por aspirina.

Peter se había despedido con una gran advertencia de que más le valía al genetista encargarse del tsunami que era ahora su sala, o sino Peter le patearía su trasero de regreso a India, antes de que Matt tuviera la oportunidad de disfrutarlo.

Peter en verdad esperaba que Mohinder le hiciera caso. A este paso, cuando fuera la hora de regresar a casa, lo único que Peter iba a querer sería hundirse en su cama y no salir hasta el próximo año.

O por lo menos hasta que su cerebro dejara de amenazarlo con partirse en dos.

Desafortunadamente, ser el asistente de un oncólogo no era el puesto indicado para subir tus ánimos. Especialmente, en días como este: Paciente de 13 años. Sexo Femenino. Silvia Roberts. Leucemia. Demasiado débil para continuar su lucha y recién fallecida dos horas antes de que Peter llegara, rodeada de sus padres.

Después de leer el informe con un nudo en su garganta, Peter cerró sus ojos, recargando su cabeza sobre sus manos, cristalinas lágrimas escondiéndose detrás de pálidos párpados. Deseando por nada más que gritar, gritar con toda la fuerza que sus pulmones podían ofrecer. Gritar que no esto no era justo. Silvia había sido tan sólo una niña, apenas comenzando con su vida. Había merecido una segunda oportunidad.

Era en momentos como éste, que Peter se preguntaba si podría aguantar una muerte más.

Era en momentos como éste cuando Peter quería llamar a su padre, después de diez años sin verlo, y preguntarle: ¿Cuál es tu secreto para no volverte loco, después de ver a todos tus seres queridos marchitarse frente a ti? ¿Cómo has podido amar, perder, y todavía, tener ganas de seguir amando?

Era en momentos como éste, que Peter deseaba por ser más como su padre.

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

Para cuando la hora del almuerzo estaba a punto de marcarse en el reloj checador, Peter ya tenía lista su carta de renuncia.

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

Era ridículo, pero cuando Peter bajó del taxi, la imagen de Nathan tirando su basura lo ayudó a aliviarse de un poco de la carga del tamaño del mundo, que torturaba sus hombros. Lo ayudó a respirar un poco más fácil.

Nathan, con jeans que lucían demasiado nuevos, tennis Nike que brillaban demasiado limpios y una camiseta de mangas largas que era demasiada formal para hacer una tarea tan mundana. Nathan, quien se encontraba hablando como sargento por su celular, dando inquebrantables órdenes, pidiendo archivos y nombres que debían estar relacionados con su trabajo, radiando en su rol de hombre alfa.

Peter lo observó a la distancia, contento con ver y no tocar. Contento con esperar y no apresurarse. Hipnotizado con los gestos que Nathan revelaba al querer hablar y abrir el contenedor al mismo tiempo. El dolor en su cabeza aún insistía, sin mostrar piedad, pero si Peter se concentraba en la silueta de Nathan más que en su dolor, todo se volvía más tolerable. Todo.

Nathan se dispuso a regresar por donde había venido, finalmente cerrando su cel con otra firme orden. En el momento que notó la presencia de Peter, una nueva aura pareció revivir todo su semblante. Suavizar todas las ásperas líneas de su silueta.

Peter sonrió. Había tomado la decisión correcta. Si no hubiera presentado su renuncia, ¿cómo habría podido llegar a tiempo para ver a este hombre robarle otra pizca de su corazón?

"Pete." Nathan le saludó con una tierna sonrisa, en cuanto la distancia entre los dos desapareció. Peter quiso responderle. Decir su nombre de vuelta. Sentirse abochornado por el mensaje que había recibido anoche. Pedir disculpas por el escándalo. Pero, el gigantesco nudo, que había nacido en su garganta desde la mañana, se rehusaba a ceder y sus ojos estaban tan cansados de frenar las lágrimas… Nathan enseguida notó que algo andaba mal, frunciendo su ceño, y antes de que Peter tratara de recuperar su compostura, cálidas manos rodearon su rostro, regalándole un bálsamo que Peter ni siquiera había sospechado necesitar. "Oh, Pete. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Estás bien?"

Peter colocó sus manos sobre las de Nathan. "Lo estoy ahora." Y le permitió a Nathan guiarlo de regreso al edificio, con un brazo rodeando sus hombros. En el elevador, no importándole que tan débil fuera a verse, Peter recargó su cabeza contra la de Nathan, sus manos apretando la banda de su mochila que cruzaba todo su pecho. Tras una pausa silenciosa, titubeante, Nathan giró su cara ligeramente para plantar un pequeño en su frente, presionando los hombros de Peter contra él, con todas sus fuerzas. El mensaje de todos estos gestos comunicó más que mil palabras, derritiendo hasta la última defensa en el corazón, alma y espíritu de Peter; defensas que hasta ahora se habían rehusado a confiar en Nathan, y que habían estado peleando contra los poderosos sentimientos que Peter había estado cosechando desde el primer encuentro.

"¿Mal día?"

"El peor." Peter respondió, los rostros de sus pacientes más recientes deslizándose por su mente. Unos con todavía esperanza de vivir, pero nunca siendo los suficientes para equilibrar la balanza entre la vida y la muerte. Silvia Roberts no había sido más especial que los demás pacientes, no había importado más para los ojos de Peter que cualquier otro, sino simplemente… había sido el último eslabón de una larga cadena de pérdidas que terminaría asfixiándolo, si Peter no decidía actuar rápido.

Porque, aun cuando odiaba admitirlo, Peter no era lo suficientemente fuerte. _Sentía_… mucho. Cada muerte lo afectaba en niveles que no deberían. Con cada adiós, con cada par de ojos cerrándose para nunca más despertar, una parte de Peter se iba con ellos. Y a este paso, Peter se quedaría sin nada sino daba la media vuelta y se marchaba.

Nathan solamente besó su frente por segunda ocasión. Aceptando su diminuta respuesta, como si fuera lo único que necesitara escuchar.

A tan sólo dos pisos para llegar al que los alojaba, las puertas se abrieron para recibir a otro ocupante. Quien resultó ser un distraído Mohinder, una bufanda adornando su cuello con colores tan escandalosos, que podían dejar a cualquiera ciego. El genetista no pareció reconocer a Peter (quién podía sentir su rostro completo ruborizarse al ser atrapado en tan íntima posición con Nathan) hasta estar a medio camino dentro del cubículo, y cuando lo hizo, su mentón casi tocó el piso.

"¡Me dijiste que no era tu novio!"

"Bueno, pero si no es nada menos que Shakespeare en persona." El acento de Mohinder resonó contra el sarcástico tono de Nathan y Peter no pudo aguantarse la carcajada aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

Mohinder pareció enrojecerse de pies a cabeza al comprender la referencia a su previo espectáculo de poesía y se pegó a la esquina opuesta a ellos, como un camaleón en busca de camuflaje. Para su mala fortuna, Peter no se estaba sintiendo muy misericordioso que digamos.

Ignorando como su corazón parecía encogerse en su pecho, al notar que Nathan no había tratado de poner distancia entre los dos a pesar de ya no estar solos, Peter aclaró su garganta. "¿Ya hablaste con Matt?"

"Por el amor de Dios, Peter, eres peor que una grabadora." Mohinder se cruzó de brazos, evitando mirar a alguno de los dos. "Pero, si te urge tanto saberlo… Sí."

Nathan alzó sus cejas con curiosidad, a punto de demandar respuestas, pero un dedo de Peter sobre sus labios lo detuvo. "¿Y…?"

Mohinder tomó una bocanada de aire. "Y… regresará unos días antes de lo indicado. Mañana para ser exactos."

"Y por 'regresar' te refieres a que, por fin, tendrán sudoroso y culminante sexo—"

"Y creo que es aquí donde nos despedimos. Adiós, Peter. Nathan." Las puertas se abrieron a mitad de su discurso, dándole oportunidad al genetista de hacer un escape perfecto. Wow, vaya que Mohinder podía imitar al correcaminos cuando se lo proponía. No había estado bromeando.

Nathan se liberó del dedo de Peter y giró sus ojos hacia el techo. "Sólo espero que este famoso 'sudoroso y culminante acto de pasión' se lleve a cabo en el piso de Suresh, porque lo último que necesito es a Claire llenándose la cabeza de nuevas ideas."

"No seas malo." Peter reprimió con un suave beso en la curva de su oreja. "Todo es en nombre del amor, recuerda."

Al llegar a su piso y caminar juntos por el pasillo principal, sus manos entrelazadas y sus hombros rozando ocasionalmente, Peter se dispuso a sacar sus llaves del bolsillo de sus jeans, la idea de buscar por su vieja agenda, y seguir intentando ponerse en contacto con Charles Deveaux, tomando forma en su cabeza. Sólo que, justo cuando llegaban a su puerta, Peter fue re-dirigido con un firme jalón hacia el lado opuesto.

"¿Y a donde crees que vas?" Nathan le preguntó, humor danzando en su mirada, chocando su cabeza al ver a Peter apuntar hacia a su puerta. "No, vas a almorzar quesadillas conmigo y Claire. Y no tomaré un no como respuesta, Gennero."

Peter se dejó ser guiado hacia los adentros de la residencia Petrelli, sin darle voz a ninguna de las millones de excusas que corrieron por su cabeza, demasiado abrumado por la invitación y el obvio intento de Nathan por levantarle el ánimo (Demonios, ¿tan patético lucía?).

Y la voz de Mohinder simplemente no se callaba en su cabeza, "…tú también necesitas a alguien que cuide de ti, Peter."

En el lobby se encontraba una pequeña silla de caoba, un maletín de cuero oscuro a medio abrir descansando sobre ella. Cuando Peter descartó su mochila Nathan la tomó de sus manos, para alojarla sobre el cojín color vainilla que forraba el elegante mueble. Acompañaría al solitario maletín, que Peter sabía, pertenecía al abogado.

"Siéntate." Nathan le ordenó con voz que aniquilaba cualquier objeción. Sus fuertes manos guiaron los hombros de Peter hasta la cocina, empujándolo sobre la silla más cercana del comedor. Peter no pudo evitar bobear a su alrededor, fascinado con la manera en que Nathan había redecorado el espacio, en tan poco tiempo. Desde la pintura marfil sobre las paredes, la estufa eléctrica, refrigerador plomado, piso laminado, el comedor de caoba finamente esculpido, hasta el candelabro que era más una obra de arte—todo gritaba ser de primera clase, y valer más que un salario anual viniendo de Peter. Todo parecía un modelo recién salido de un catálogo. Y

De repente, la sencilla y desinteresada cocina de Peter parecía un chiquero, a comparación.

Nathan, ignorante a las patéticas observaciones de su acompañante, encendió el candelabro después de lavarse sus manos, nivelando la potencia hasta obtener que los finos focos resplandecieran con un tono crema por toda la cocina. La luz los envolvió en una atmósfera suave y casi… romántica.

Peter aclaró su garganta. "Déjame ayudarte con algo." Aunque por lo que Peter recordaba de comer quesadillas, la receta no necesitaba mucha ciencia.

Nathan lo volteó a ver mientras desabotonaba las muñecas de su camisa, sin duda con la intención de hacer nudo las mangas, hasta donde no le estorbaran. "Sólo quédate ahí y luce bonito."

Peter dejó salir un sorprendido "¡Huff!", entre ofendido e incrédulo ante la desfachatez, que apenas estaba conociendo de Nathan. "¿Es esa tu manera de decirme que seré la esposa en esta relación?"

"Si fueras la esposa tu serías el que estuviera cocinando, ¿no crees, Peter?" Nathan le guiñó el ojo, sabiendo que había ganado esta. Peter roló sus ojos, pretendiendo un aire de indignación mientras no despegaba sus ojos del hombre frente a él, hipnotizado con la eficacia que Nathan usaba para sacar ingredientes del refrigerador y descolgar instrumentos de la campana de la estufa. Obviamente, alguien ya estaba acostumbrado a cocinarse para sí. O tal vez Nathan se había visto obligado a aprender con una hija bajo su techo. "Pero, como puedo sentir tu mirada asesina desde aquí, ¿qué tal si te encargas de alistar la mesa?"

Peter saltó de la silla, listo para la tarea, quitándose su chamarra para quedar sólo en su camiseta de botones. Después de también lavarse sus manos, siguió el dedo de Nathan hacia las alacenas y cajones adecuados, no resistiendo chocar sus hombros o caderas juntas mientras navegaban por el limitado espacio. En más de una ocasión, Peter alcanzó a ver una que otra sonrisa que Nathan trataba de esconder, cada vez que eso sucedía.

"Déjame decirte que esta cara bonita ha salvado vidas." Peter exclamó, colocando el último vaso sobre la mesa. Al respirar hondo, un delicioso aroma a mantequilla y salsa de tomate invadió su nariz, haciendo agua su boca.

"¿Ah, sí?" Nathan le siguió la corriente, doblando una tortilla en el sartén, la olla a su costado zumbando bajo fuego lento.

Sintiéndose muy solo en el comedor, Peter se arriesgó a volver a lado de Nathan, recargándose en la barra que se interponía entre el comedor y la estufa. "Sí. Fui paramédico por un tiempo." Casi nadie conocía aquel secreto. Principalmente, porque esas raíces de su trabajo no habían sucedido en los Estados Unidos.

Al escucharlo, Nathan ignoró a su tortilla un momento para voltearlo a ver con ojos serios… y quizás con un poco de… ¿admiración? "Debió de ser duro para ti."

Peter bajó su mirada. "¿Por qué lo dices?"

Ahora fue Nathan quien bajó su mirada, una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. "Como parte de mi trabajo, Pete, debo saber cómo leer a las personas—Detectar cuando mienten o dicen la verdad." Peter tragó saliva. "Descubrir cómo funciona la mente de un cliente… Sus talones de Aquiles para defenderlo frente a mi enemigos en la corte y sus puntos fuertes, para poder explotarlos frente al juzgado." Nathan colocó otra tortilla, dejándola tostarse primero con la mantequilla. "No voy a pretender saber ni un cuarto de ti -o tratarte como uno de mis casos- pero lo que sí puedo decir es que… cuando te tengo en mis brazos, Peter, casi puedo sentir tu corazón _sangrar_."

Peter cerró sus ojos, una respuesta defensiva queriendo salir de su boca pero, encontrando un enorme nudo en su camino.

"Tus ojos suelen delatarte más de lo que puedes imaginar. A veces lucen tan tristes. Y siempre que regresas del hospital parece que traes el peso del mundo en tus hombros."

¿Y no era eso irónico? No había sido así como Peter se había sentido al bajarse del taxi y antes de correr a los brazos de Nathan?

"Lo siento si sueno… como un desgraciado sin escrúpulos. _Sé_ que lo soy." Nathan quitó otra quesadilla lista para comer del sartén, pero esta vez se detuvo. "Debes de saberlo, si quieres estar conmigo. No soy una buena persona y son contadas las personas con las que me comporto como un ser humano. Pero, estoy divagando…" Nathan sacudió su cabeza ligeramente. "Lo que trato de decir es…"

Peter esperó, atreviéndose a levantar su mirada, a pesar del miedo invadiendo su corazón. "Comprendo que eres una de esas pocas personas que en verdad quieren ayudar a los demás, pero también he visto cómo te auto-castigas cuando tu ayuda no suele ser suficiente." ¿Cómo podía Nathan estar tan seguro de lo que decía, cuando no tenía ni menos de una semana de conocerlo? "Pero, respeto tu vocación. Respeto que no te das vencido. Te…" Nathan pareció tomarse un instante para respirar hondo, Peter imitándolo inconscientemente. "… respeto. Y sólo espero que algún día me puedas decir por qué lo haces." Sus ojos capturaron los de Peter, y una bomba de silencio explotó entre los dos.

Era triste, pero ésta era la primera vez que su trabajo no era pisoteado, que no era encontrado una ridiculez. Esta era la primera vez que Peter escuchaba a alguien tomar en serio su vocación, en vez de tratarla como un capricho pasajero. Cierto, Nathan no la comprendía, pero… la respetaba.

_Respetaba_ a Peter. Justo como era.

Peter sólo pudo pensar en hacer una cosa, una vez que la magnitud de lo dicho por Nathan se asentará en su corazón. Se acercó, y besó delicadamente a Nathan en los labios. Sólo un beso pequeño, de labio contra labio, con el olor a mantequilla entre los dos.

"No eres un desgraciado." Peter susurró, la punta de su nariz chocando contra la de Nathan, de repente sintiéndose tímido a tanta intensidad en esos ojos verdes. "De hecho, creo que sólo tratas de aparentar serlo, para que la gente no se dé cuenta que en realidad… te preocupas demasiado por los demás."

Nathan hizo una mueca de disgusto tan cómica, que Peter río suavemente. "Suenas como mi madre." Eso hizo que Peter sólo riera con más fuerza.

"¡Papá, se está quemando algo! Ah." La voz de Claire los separó como resortes, la chica entrando justo a tiempo para ver a Peter regresando al comedor, tan ruborizado como el arroz que Nathan cocinaba. "Oh, hola, Sr. Gennero." Claire le dio una confusa sonrisa para luego seguir su camino hasta su padre, un celular pegado a su oído. "¡Pa! ¿Puede Zach venir a visitarme?"

"No. Ve a lavarte las manos, el almuerzo está listo."

"Vamos, papá—"

"Claire." Nathan apagó la estufa. "Despídete de Zach. Ve a lavarte las manos. Ahora." Ese fue un tono que marcaba el final de la conversación, acompañado con una firme implicación de que las consecuencias serían fatales si Claire no obedecía. Con ojos curiosos, Peter miró los miles de pucheros atravesar el rostro de la adolescente, mientras la rubia le pasaba por un lado, sin duda con dirección al baño, gruñidos en voz baja saliendo de sus labios. Era obvio que Claire poseía un carácter fuerte, lleno de convicción cuando quería que las cosas salieran a su manera, y Peter podía apostar que este era tan sólo el comienzo de su lucha por sacar un 'sí' de su padre.

La cena comenzó en cuanto Claire regresó, tomando asiento justo a frente Peter en la mesa redonda, sus ojos brillando con sospecha mientras analizaba la presencia de su invitado como el más difícil de los acertijos. Nathan no fue excluido del intenso análisis, pero, el hombre parecía tener bastante práctica en ignorar a su hija.

Peter aclaró su garganta y comenzó a comer.

"Mi madre llamó otra vez." Claire dijo finalmente, más o menos comenzando una conversación, y Peter estaba seguro que no había sido para nada coincidencia el tema que la chica escogió. "Me dijo que vendrá a visitarme en un par de semanas."

Nathan lució como si le hubieran dicho las peores noticias del mundo, pero sólo se limitó a rolar sus ojos con fastidio. Claire no pareció estar conforme con la pobre reacción de su padre y estuvo a punto de volver a abrir su boca cuando Peter decidió ayudar.

"Así que, Claire, tu padre me dices que eres porrista." Usando su mejor sonrisa, la que solía ayudarlo a lidiar con pequeños que trataban de escapar de sus vacunas. "Debes de tener un millón de chicos tratando de conquistarte." Peter esperó por resultados.

Y los recibió en la forma de una enorme sonrisa, llena de orgullo y vanidad. "No tantos como usted cree, Sr. Gennero." Una pizca de rubor acentuó las mejillas de Claire, claramente disfrutando la atención. "Aunque tendría más, si cierta persona no los amenazara con castrarlos cada vez que tratan de invitarme a salir." Claire mandó una ligera mirada hacia su padre, quién sonrió con demoníaca satisfacción.

Desde ahí se desató una guerra de respuestas sabiondas entre padre e hija, Nathan defendiéndose con la excusa de 'Tener que regresar el favor' después de Claire tener la costumbre de asustarle a todas sus citas, o como en una memorable ocasión, llegar a hacerlas llorar. Las cejas de Peter casi tocaron el techo mientras Claire -acto seguido- se dedicó a describir todos los tipos que solían enganchar a su padre y de los que Claire tenía que salvarlo a cada rato: rubias, aparentemente inocentes, con cuerpo de stripper, y en necesidad de un pobre tarado de cartera llena.

"Con la excepción de mamá, claro." Claire proclamó, orgullosa, levantando su mentón en el aire, presumiéndole a Peter tal hecho y ganándose una tierna sonrisa de su padre en respuesta. Obviamente, enseguida la chica se apresuró a contar la historia de cómo sus padres se habían conocido; cómo Meredith Gordon no tenía comparación a todas las otras mujeres que seguían intentando conquistar a Nathan. Según la narración de Claire, Meredith había sido una solitaria estudiante de medicina, trabajando como mesera de medio tiempo para cubrir todos sus gastos escolares, y en un día como cualquier otro, había conocido a otro solitario estudiante de Derecho, recién exiliado de su propia familia, por querer seguir su propio camino en vez de las huellas de su padre. Sólo había bastado con cruzar sus miradas sobre una taza de café y chispas habían volado por doquier. Como solía suceder en las películas. Enamorados y encontrando apoyo sólo uno en el otro, ambos habían terminado con sus estudios, a pesar de la inesperada llegada de Claire a los pocos meses de haber decidido estar juntos. No era una historia extraordinaria o espectacular. Sino una pequeña muestra de cómo todavía el amor podía llegar a ti, por más imposible que se sintiera. Por más saturado de problemas o solitario que uno se pudiera estar, si guardabas la esperanza, la persona indicada podía llegar a tu puerta.

Sin embargo, por más conmovedora que fuera el peculiar relato, al final, Peter se sintió con más preguntas en su cabeza, que respuestas. Por ejemplo: ¿Nathan en verdad había sido exiliado por su propia familia? Y si eso era cierto, ¿todavía lo estaba en la actualidad? Peter podía comprendía que eso no era algo fácil de incluir en cualquier conversación, menos con perfectos extraños, y que quizás por ello Nathan no había mencionado su estatus familiar, la última ocasión en que habían estado juntos.

Pero, Peter frunció su ceño, entonces. Porque ahora que lo pensaba bien, Nathan _no_ había hablado de su vida directamente. Más bien de su relación con Matt y todo lo consecuente a ello. La mención de sus padres y de su hermano se había limitado a sólo una vez, y más bien, Nathan se había escondido detrás de la historia de Matt, en vez de adentrarse a la suya.

Y otra cuestión importante, si Nathan y Meredith habían sido tan perfectos uno para el otro y habían sobrevivido tantos obstáculos juntos, ¿cuál había sido la razón de su divorcio? ¿Qué había sido tan poderoso como para separarlos? Acaso, ¿la supuesta bisexualidad de Nathan? Tal vez.

Peter tendría que averiguarlo. No importaba si a cambio le costaría revelar algunos de sus propios secretos en el proceso. Quería saber _todo_ sobre Nathan. Todo lo que pudiera.

Sin importar el precio.

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

**Continuará…**

**[+][+][+]**


	3. nunca es suficiente

**"Sin Tenerte, Te Tengo."**

**Por B.B. Asmodeus.**

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

**Fandom**: Héroes.

**Parejas/Personajes:** Nathan/Peter. Matt/Mohinder. Claire. Menciones de Nathan/Otros.

**Sinopsis:** Totalmente Universo Alterno. Peter Gennero es un solitario enfermero que cae redondito en los encantos de su nuevo vecino.

**Categoría:** Romance, Humor. Específicas situaciones sexuales. NC-17/M.

**Advertencias:** Hay un poco de Acosador!Nathan, Romántico!Nathan (de lo cual estoy nerviosa del resultado), Contento!Nathan (lo cual merece, el pobre), Misterioso!Peter y Deprimido!Peter. Eh, Superficial!Claire, con toque de Indiferente!Claire, porque _aquí_ no se la va a pasar quejándose de todo. ¡Ah! Y flexible!Peter. Tentador, ¿eh?

**Disclaimer**: Nada es mío, pero Fuck you, Sr. Tim Matemos-A-Nathan-En-Cada-Final-De-Temporada Kring.

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

**iii.**

**[+][+][+]**

_se siente tan bien_

_todo lo que hice mal_

_y contigo_

_nunca es suficiente._

-shakira.

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

Después de terminar con su cena, darle unos merecidos cumplidos al chef, satisfacer un poco la curiosidad de Claire, (¿Te gusta ser enfermero?, ¿Miras mucha sangre?, ¿Qué edad tienes?, ¿Eres italiano como nosotros?, ¿Tienes novia?, ¿Tienes novio?) y ayudarla a lavar los platos—pesar de las protestas de Nathan de ser el invitado—Peter se encontró en la sala, de nuevo guiado por las manos de Nathan. Claire los siguió hasta donde era necesario para tomar rumbo a su habitación, gritándole a su padre que iba a necesitar terapia por el resto de su vida, después de que Nathan le advirtiera ponerse sus audífonos y no salir de su habitación hasta que se le indicara. Peter se había puesto como tomate durante aquella pequeña interacción, pero, no había -exactamente- huido de regreso a su apartamento, tampoco. Sus ansías de estar a solas con Nathan le habían ganado a su vergüenza.

En cuanto tomaron asiento, Peter escondió su cabeza en el cuello de Nathan. Como si esa perfecta curva hubiera sido moldeada justo para él. Nathan lo aceptó con una suave sonrisa, sus dedos no perdiendo tiempo en introducirse en sus cabellos. Acariciando lentamente, con toda paciencia del mundo. Como si Peter fuera una frágil carga que necesitaba ser manejada con extremo cuidado. Sus dedos se abrían camino entre sus mechones, con una ternura tan similar a la usada por una madre con su criatura.

Peter inhaló hondo la piel que hospedaba su nariz, la esencia a salsa de tomate haciéndolo sonreír. Por un momento tuvo la tentación de robar un poco del sabor de esa piel, pero Peter sabía el riesgo que corrían si Peter comenzaba algo que no podrían terminar. Limitándose a sólo humedecer sus propios labios, Peter se conformó con abrazar el torso de Nathan. Su cuerpo era un templo de contradicciones… todavía los nervios palpitaban por su ser; todavía el temor a ser rechazado se negaba a esfumarse de su corazón, pero al mismo tiempo, se sentía tan correcto perderse en el calor de Nathan. Peter estaba harto de dejarse vencer por sus propias dudas.

Se sentía tan _seguro_ en los brazos de este hombre, y en verdad, Peter no quería perder esa única sensación.

"¿Te gustaría… ir al cine mañana?"

Nathan jaló el rostro de Peter hasta tenerlo frente a frente. "Creo que esa era mi línea, Sr. Gennero."

Peter le cerró un ojo pícaramente. "No es el único con iniciativa, Sr. Petrelli." Con esos labios tan cerca Peter no pudo controlarse más, no estaba hecho de piedra después de todo, y plantó un pequeño beso en la boca de Nathan. Sólo uno. Inocente y breve. Suficiente para hacer a Nathan sonreír de nuevo. "¿Mmm? ¿Qué dice, entonces?" Peter susurró al separarse, dos de sus dedos jugando con un botón de la camisa de Nathan.

El abogado bajó su mirada hacia los labios rosados que acababan de dejar su marca sobre los suyos, su intensidad causando deliciosos escalofríos correr por toda la espalda de Peter. Había una promesa en esos ojos. Una hambrienta promesa… Una promesa de consumirlo si Peter lo deseaba… "Sólo si acepta acompañarme a cenar después, Sr. Gennero."

¿En verdad esperaba que Peter negara tal oferta?

"Suena bien." Peter respondió, tras tragar saliva con dificultad. ¿Suena bien? –_Demonios, Gennero. Trata de sonar menos entusiasmado, ¿quieres? _"Excelente." Peter intentó otra vez, cacheteándose mentalmente. ¿Quién todavía decía _excelente_ en la actualidad, aparte del Sr. Burns? "¿Está bien a las siete? ¿O es muy temprano?"

Nathan deslizó uno de sus dedos lentamente por el labio inferior de Peter, como si estuviera pensando seriamente en todas las cosas que podía hacerle a tan sensible piel. Y probablemente era lo que estaba haciendo. "No, está bien. Te dejaré escoger la película si me dejas escoger el restaurante."

"Trato hecho." Fue la murmurada respuesta, el cerebro de Peter ya olvidando de qué demonios estaban hablando.

Peter sintió una tentativa presión sobre su labio, el dedo de Nathan pidiendo por permiso, y con toda su sangre concentrándose hacia el sur de su cuerpo de un sólo golpe, Peter atrapó el dedo entre sus labios, recibiéndolo a su boca con una suave caricia de su lengua. Por todos los cielos, Peter podía tocar su cumbre con algo tan sencillo cómo esto… Tan sencillo, pero tan tortuosamente erótico. Abrumado con el prisionero entre sus labios, con la mirada de Nathan más ardiente que cualquier flama sobre su rostro; la mano de Peter se movió sin coordinación alguna de la cintura del abogado, apretando firmes músculos a todo su paso. Nathan comenzó a mover su dedo entonces, como dando una merecida recompensa a las agalladas de Peter. Con pequeños movimientos, el dedo de Nathan se fue extrayendo e introduciendo dentro de su boca, danzando una pálida imitación de lo que estaba por venir y haciendo gemir débilmente a Peter a pesar de sus esfuerzos de mantenerse callado. El mismo Nathan estaba comenzando a jadear ligeramente, cada vez más rápido, con cada giro de la lengua de Peter alrededor de su dedo y con cada apretón que impacientes dedos estaban sometiendo sobre sus muslos. De repente, como si una última atadura se hubiera rompido en su interior, Nathan sacó su dedo y lo reemplazó con sus propios labios, mordiendo y succionando, atrapando la lengua de Peter entre la suya y violando cada húmedo rincón de la manera más obscena posible. Con su mano ahora libre, Nathan atrapó la de Peter y sin preámbulos la movió hasta el centro de su regazo, apretando sus dedos juntos contra la erección obstruida dentro de sus jeans.

La boca de Peter Se. Hizo. Agua.

A pesar de estar, por el momento. Muy. Pero. Muy. Ocupada.

"Nathan." Peter gimió, sus dedos comenzando a sobar fuertemente, siendo mayor su necesidad de ver a Nathan perder control que la de respirar. Necesitando verlo a su merced tanto como Nathan tenía al propio Peter. "Nathan… Oh, Nathan."

"Peter." Nathan gimió en respuesta, abandonando su boca para hundir su rostro en su cuello, sus manos juntas nunca separándose. Nunca deteniéndose. "Oh. Oh, Peter."

Peter, en verdad, esperaba que Claire tuviera sus audífonos bien puestos.

Nathan tomó uno de sus oídos entre sus dientes, succionando el tierno lóbulo mientras Peter peleaba con la bragueta de sus jeans, desesperado por sentir el pilar escondido debajo con sus propios dedos. Era más que ridículo considerar hacer esto en plena sala con una impredecible adolescente a una pared de distancia, pero Nathan no estaba exactamente deteniéndolo. Todo lo contrario, si uno se podía guiar por sus suaves gemidos cantando contra su oído. Sus dedos seguían unidos a los de Peter, no ayudando pero, tampoco obstruyéndose con su meta. En el momento en que Peter venció su último obstáculo y deslizó su mano a los adentros de los bóxers de Nathan, la noción del tiempo dejó de existir.

Sólo importó el ahogado llamado de su nombre saliendo de la garganta de Nathan. Solamente la erección a su merced, temblando con vida, rogando por ser saciada de cualquier manera posible. Peter deslizó sus dedos firmemente por la altura del hirviente miembro, una, dos… tres veces… y aventó su aprensión por la ventana, retorciendo su cuerpo hasta que sus rodillas tocaran el suelo, y sus labios envolvieran su trofeo de la punta hasta la raíz.

Nathan apenas y pudo controlar el volumen de su voz, un "Peter" estrangulando su boca, acompañando de una serie de gruñidos que sólo alentaron las administraciones de Peter. Saboreó la textura del voluminoso cuerpo en su boca con expertos latigazos de su lengua, sabiendo justamente con cuanta fuerza succionar, y cómo tener a Nathan temblando como una hoja, con la ayuda de su puño. Firmes manos sujetaron su cabeza, empujándolo suavemente pero, con cuidado de no aplicar demasiada fuerza. Peter gimió, adorando el salado sabor que atacaba su paladar, imaginándose como se sentiría tener a Nathan dentro de él… Balanceando su cabeza como un hombre poseído, de arriba había abajo, arriba, abajo, arriba, las manos de Nathan jalando su cabello, abajo, arriba, una mano de Peter volando hacia su propio regazo, arriba—"Dios, Peter, Peter, Aaah, así, _justo_ así."—arriba, abajo. Y abajo, _tan_ profundo hasta que su garganta estuviera repleta—"Peter." Nathan jadeó débilmente, explotando calor líquido por doquier, por fin entregándole a Peter lo que tanto estaba demandando por tener con sus frenéticos labios.

Peter aceptó dichoso hasta la última gota del néctar; sin dificultad, a pesar del largo tiempo que había pasado desde la última vez que Peter había ofrecido placer de esta manera. Limpió el flácido órgano delicadamente, despidiéndose por el momento con un pequeño beso, y arreglándolo de regreso a sus bóxers. Lamió sus labios y sonrió cuando echó un vistazo hacia arriba, encontrándose con la imagen de un jadeante Nathan extendido por el respaldo de sofá, tan débil como un recién nacido. Sus largas pestañas oscuras vibraban como confundidas mariposas sobre sus mejillas y sus dedos seguían acariciando el cabello de Peter, aunque de una manera distraída y sin coordinación alguna. A pesar de la excitación que todavía pulsaba con vida contra su propio pantalón, Peter no tenía ganas de regresar a su apartamento con jeans mojados, como un vil novato adolescente. Así que, con un último apretón, Peter ignoró las suplicantes quejas de su regazo y se concentró mejor en recobrar su aliento, escondiendo su rostro en las firmes piernas de Nathan.

Mierda, eso había sido… Dios, Peter no podía encontrar palabras. Intenso, le venía corto. ¿Surreal? Definitivamente.

"Eso fue… increíble." Nathan encontró la palabra por él y Peter no podía creer que después de lo que acababa de hacer todavía pudiera sonrojarse. Pero, sus mejillas no mentían. "Una de las experiencias más perturbadoras de mi vida con mi hija en la otra habitación. Pero, aun así, increíble." Una débil risa se escapó de la boca del abogado, sus ojos todavía cerrados. Peter no tardó en imitarle. Suavemente, los dedos de Nathan lo comenzaron a jalar hacia arriba, flojera alentando sus movimientos. "Ven acá, Pete."

Sin titubear, Peter obedeció y en cuestión de segundos, en lugar de enfrentar el alfombrado suelo, ahora sus rodillas encontraron un mejor hogar alrededor del regazo de Nathan, rodeando el cuello del hombro en cuanto tuvo oportunidad. Nathan lo abrazó fuertemente, sus brazos sintiéndose indestructibles alrededor de la espalda de Peter, y besó su frente como si le estuviera entregando una poderosa bendición. "Déjame…"

"No, no te preocupes." Peter detuvo la mano que comenzó a colarse entre el poco espacio existente entre los dos. Nathan alzó sus cejas con sorpresa. "Digo… Claire puede salir en cualquier momento." Sí es que la pobre no lo había escuchado todo, ya.

Nathan giró sus ojos como si Peter hubiera dicho lo más estúpido del mundo. "Está bien. Vamos a mi recámara, entonces."

Oh. Peter apenas y tuvo tiempo para sujetarse bien del cuello de Nathan cuando el mencionado decidió ponerse de pie sin previo aviso, cambiando de lugar sus manos al trasero del joven para poder cargar a Peter mejor. "Nathan—Espera—¿Qué estás—?" Pero, era demasiado tarde, y Peter rodeó la cintura de su asaltante con sus piernas, una ridícula carcajada cobrando vida desde las profundidades de su adolorida garganta. "Estás loco, ¡espero lo sepas!" Y vaya que Petrelli era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba; aceptó el peso de Peter como si éste pesara como un pequeño niño. El escenario cambio drásticamente frente a sus ojos, la figura del sofá—y vaya que si ese sofá pudiera hablar ahora—haciéndose cada vez más lejana conforme Nathan tomaba rumbo hacia el mismo pasillo que Claire había tomado hacia un rato. Los hombros de Nathan temblaban ligeramente, en consecuencia a sus intentos de querer tragarse sus risas.

"Tú empezaste esto, Gennero." Susurró cerca del oído de Peter, lo cual era una vil mentira en su opinión, pasando una puerta que debía ser la de Claire. Tomando eso como guía, Peter adivinó que la recámara de Nathan debía de tratarse del mini-estudio que todos los apartamentos tenían (en lo personal, Peter tenía el suyo lleno de libros, cajas de diferentes medicamentos, artefactos de primeros auxilios y muchas otras porquerías). Y ese sí que era un acto de verdadera nobleza de parte de Nathan, porque Peter conocía íntimamente las limitadas dimensiones de esas jaulas de pájaro que el edificio se atrevía a llamar "mini-estudios." Para decidir usar una de ellas como recámara se requería de muchas agallas.

O de mucho amor por su hija.

Mostrándole a Peter que tan correcto había estado, Nathan se detuvo al fondo del pasillo, pausando brevemente para abrir la puerta y encender las luces. Peter apretó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Nathan, sintiéndose absurdamente emocionado. Como un niño a punto de abrir sus regalos de Navidad, o como cuando uno estaba a punto de recibir su primer beso. Nathan cerró la puerta, dándole un juguetón apretón a una de los glúteos de Peter en el proceso. Ganó una feroz mordida en su cuello en consecuencia. Ambos no pudieron aguantar más sus risas, y casi tropezándose, Nathan se dejó caer sobre la cama, Peter adherido a él como pulpo.

"Espero que no sea uno de sus hábitos secuestrar personas a su habitación, Sr. Petrelli."

"Nah." Nathan declaró firmemente, el humor en sus ojos desvaneciéndose un poco. "Tú eres el primero." Confesó, seriedad colándose por sus palabras y su sonrisa. Su mano tomando una mejilla de Peter suavemente. Sus narices rozando. "Ahora… ¿Dónde estábamos?"

Peter sonrió, su corazón volviéndose loco dentro de su pecho. Su erección desde hacía ya unos minutos se había comenzado a desvanecer, específicamente cuando habían pasado por la puerta de Claire, pero si las manos moldeadas sobre sus glúteos seguían tocándolo con tanta dedicación, Peter estaría más que listo, en poco tiempo.

Nathan continuó acariciando su rostro, su pulgar trazando un camino desde el mentón de Peter, lentamente, hasta llegar al pequeño lunar que adornaba el contorno de su ojo; fascinado con la textura de su piel… con el tono de sus ojos, con el delineado de su sonrisa… Como si Nathan estuviera viendo más allá de piel y huesos, algo más profundo e indescriptible. Una manera de la que Peter no merecía ser visto.

"No sé por qué lo hago."

Nathan perdió todas las líneas contentas de su rostro. Parpadeó confundido, su ceño amenazando con fruncirse en cualquier momento; y Peter, por un momento, no comprendió por qué.

Luego, para su terror, se dio cuenta de las palabras que acababan de escapar de su boca.

Cerrando sus ojos de inmediato, Peter trató de liberar su rostro de la prisión de la mano de Nathan, deseando por nada más que salir corriendo de la habitación. Más por ser ésta una amaestrada reacción de toda una vida, que un resultado de cobardía. Una reacción que había sido perfeccionada por sus padres—con miradas frías, venenosas advertencias—y por el mismo Peter—al romper su primer corazón, al atestiguar su primera muerte. ¡Vaya manera de arruinar el momento!

"Lo siento, no sé de dónde vino eso—"

Pero, Nathan no le permitió salirse con la suya, frenando sus movimientos con ambas manos. "Peter. Oye. No te preocupes. Soy todo oídos, si quieres platicar. En serio." Y tal vez fue el tono autoritario de su voz, o la gentil paciencia en sus ojos: una paciencia que juraba jamás acabarse. O tal vez, fue el mismo Peter, abrumado con esta intensa necesidad de desahogarse…

Cual fuera la razón, palabras comenzaron a desbordarse de sus labios y Peter ya no quiso detenerlas. "No sé por qué lo hago. Este trabajo."

Nathan continuó contemplándolo.

"Supongo que al principio, estaba seguro de saberlo… Todo se me hacía tan fácil en ese tiempo." Había querido entumecer su persona en ese entonces, había querido prepararse para lo que le esperaba, y había pensado ingenuamente, ¿qué mejor manera que rodearme de gente condenada a morir? "No lo empecé a hacer porque quería ayudar a la gente, de eso sí estoy seguro." Eso sí era verdad, porque quería decirle a Nathan las menos mentiras posibles. "Más que nada, cuando escogí esta carrera, mi principal meta era volver loco a mi padre."

Y Nathan soltó una suave y breve risa. "Me puedo relacionar con ese impulso." Peter no pudo evitar corresponder con una pequeña sonrisa, sus dedos perdiéndose en el azul pálido de la camisa del abogado.

Peter asintió, recordando su curiosidad pero, aplacándola para otra ocasión. Este era su turno, no el de Nathan. "Sí, bueno. Mm. Me gradué en," Pausa. Respiro hondo. "Londres. Conseguí un trabajo de paramédico, casi de inmediato, y…" Su padre había estado furioso. "en la misma semana que comencé perdí a tres personas. Balazo. Suicidio y paro cardíaco." Siempre recordaría esa semana, esos rostros sin vida. "Para la tercera semana no quería otra cosa más que renunciar. Sentía que…" Y tenía que detenerse ahí. Sólo lo suficiente para encontrar las palabras apropiadas. Para recordar que tan estúpido había sido.

"No tienes que contarme todo si no tienes ánimos, Peter." Nathan murmuró, bajando sus manos hacia su cuello, masajeando los tensos músculos y tendones que encontró ahí. Peter sacudió su cabeza ligeramente, lamiendo sus labios. "No te sientas obligado."

"No, está bien. Quiero… Quiero decírtelo." Y esperó hasta que Nathan asintiera, con un suave "Bien", para continuar. "Sentía que era mi culpa. Que algo debí de haber hecho mal, que mi padre había tenido razón en dudar de mí. Hasta que uno de mis compañeros me regaló un ojo morado, junto con el consejo de dejar de ser un llorón egocéntrico. Me dijo que la gente no iba a pedir mi permiso para morir, o seguir viviendo para hacerme feliz." Claude. Su nombre había sido Claude. Dios, hacía años que no pensaba en ese nombre. "Le di un último intento unas semanas después y las cosas no fueron tan malas. Por fin logré a salvar a alguien. Luego, a otro, y a otro, y en menos de lo que imaginé, tenía un año trabajando." Tratando de encontrar una posición más cómoda, Peter movió su cuerpo a un costado de Nathan, recargando su cabeza sobre su codo, las manos que habían estado sobre su cuello cayendo sobre el estómago de su dueño, pero los ojos de Nathan nunca dejando su silueta. "Pero, no continué por un virtuoso deseo de hacer del mundo un mejor lugar. Fue que simplemente…" Peter se encogió de hombros, internamente llamándose cobarde por no agregar sobre su renuncia. Débil. Mentiroso. Tan mentiroso, que ya no podía distinguir la diferencia entre falso o verdadero. "Es lo único que _sé_ hacer. Es lo único en lo que soy bueno. No soy ningún héroe, Nathan."

Nathan dirigió su mirada al techo, procesando su confesión con lentos parpadeos, apretando juntos sus labios. Peter dejó su cortina de cabello saliera a su rescate, posándose sobre la mitad de su rostro y en consecuencia evitándole ver a Nathan a los ojos. Sólo se concentró en el cálido pecho que se expandía y encogía bajo la palma de su mano, esperando por absolución.

Nathan suspiró y levantó una mano para hacer a un lado el mechón de cabello de Peter, colocándolo suavemente bajo su oreja -y quedándose ahí para la sorpresa de Peter. "No hay nada malo en eso, Peter. Hay miles de personas allá afuera que se sienten de la misma manera, que han construido el ritmo de sus vidas bajo esos mismos términos. A veces, la palabra destino es sólo una fantasía. Uno hace lo que tiene que hacer para sobrevivir."

El destino era una fantasía. Eso iba contra todo lo que sus padres le habían estado inculcado, desde el día que había nacido.

"¿Te has sentido alguna vez así? ¿No disfrutas tu trabajo?" Peter preguntó con toda la curiosidad posible.

Nathan sonrió como si hubiera escuchado una broma que sólo él comprendía, una sonrisa secreta. "No lo odio. Para nada. Pero, la mayoría del tiempo se siente como si nunca hubiera existido otra opción para mí del todo." Peter esperó. Nathan colocó sus manos detrás de su nuca, tratando de lucir relajado pero, Peter podía notar la tensión de sus hombros, así como sentir el palpitar de su corazón acelerarse bajo su mano. "Por más que traté de estudiar otras carreras y alejarme lo más posible de Derecho, nada pudo al final sostener mi atención lo suficiente para terminar. Simplemente no me podía concentrar o aclimatar en otra vocación. Como si…" Una breve risa agridulce se escapó de Nathan, sus ojos todavía en el techo. "Como si estuviera ya grabado en mi ADN ser abogado."

A lo lejos se escuchó los inicios de una canción, una voz femenina retumbando por los bocinas que Claire había cambiado por sus audífonos. La música flotó con ritmos rápidos, entre pop y folclor, envuelta en una extranjera voz que declaraba sobre los mismos errores que uno cometía una y otra vez. Sobre traición y como no había ceguera peor que la venda que uno mismo se ponía.

Peter tragó saliva.

Nathan sonrió en favor de su hija y del profundo _bass_ que comenzó a darle vida a las paredes de su habitación. "Por gran parte de mi vida me dediqué a luchar contra todo lo que me recordara a mi familia. Después de ser exiliado por mi padre me fui lo más lejos posible de New York, hasta donde su sombra dejara de acosarme. Y luego, después de aceptar mi inevitable regreso a Derecho, conocí a Meredith. Nació Claire. Y poco a poco, todo comenzó a tener sentido para mí. Me di cuenta que tenía que cuidar de mi propia familia, y aunque decidí ser abogado justo mi padre lo había deseado, me prometí jamás violar los mismos límites que terminaron creando un monstruo de él. Trabajé por mi cuenta desde un inicio, aunque unos cuantos viejos amigos de la familia—de los pocos que se oponían a las tácticas de mi padre—me tendieron la mano cuando en verdad lo necesité, y todo lo que tengo ahora es fruto de mis propios esfuerzos. Bueno…" Nathan giró sus ojos. "y los de Meredith, claro. Siempre fue mi roca y Claire no se hizo sola. Así que, como puedes ver, no puedo odiar lo que tengo. Lo valoro, aunque no haya sido lo que imaginé tener hace veinte años."

Peter asintió lentamente. "Meredith… suena como una gran mujer." Extrañamente, Peter deseaba algún día poder conocerla. Y si el anuncio de Claire era verdad, parecía que ese deseo se cumpliría más de lo esperado.

"Lo es. Es una mujer extraordinariamente fuerte." Nathan mordió su labio inferior, una opaques en su mirada recordándole a Peter de las agrías palabras que había espiado hace dos días en el lobby de su apartamento. El otro lado de la moneda. "Por supuesto que mi madre siempre la ha odiado."

Ambos compartieron una suave risa ante eso. "¿Todavía... tienes contacto con tu familia entonces?"

"Mientras viví en Texas, no. Mi hermano a veces hacía el esfuerzo de llamarme y en una ocasión nos visitó para conocer a Claire. A escondidas, por supuesto." Nathan bajó uno de sus brazos y en un fluido movimiento, se acostó sobre su costado, enfrentando a Peter, acolchonando su cabeza en su brazo doblado. "No fue hasta que volví a New York, después de mi divorcio, que volví a ver a mi Madre. Cuando me pidió conocer a su nieta. De vez en cuando, mi cuñada me invita a cenar, pero aparte de eso, mi exilio sigue estando de pie. Al único, que nunca he vuelto a ver en persona, es mi padre."

Tras respirar hondo, Nathan pausó. Atrapó la mano de Peter, que no se había despegado de su pecho, y entrelazó sus dedos. "Lo cual es más una bendición que un castigo para mí, porque solamente sobre mi cadáver, podrá ese hombre acercarse a Claire."

"Pero," Un hoyo de tristeza pareció abrirse en el corazón de Peter al llegar a una terrible conclusión. "…debes llevar una vida tan solitaria."

Y aunque Nathan no acertó su observación verbalmente, su expresión no lo negó tampoco. "Supongo que tenemos algo más en común."

De nuevo, alarmas se encendieron en su cabeza al escuchar eso, pero _de nuevo_, Peter no les prestó atención. Respiró hondo, centró su persona y aceptó los fragmentos de Nathan que estaba recibiendo, como piezas desordenadas de un rompecabezas. No presionó por más. No preguntó sobre la razón detrás de su exilio, no cuestionó sobre la naturaleza malvada en la que Nathan había pintado a su padre. O del corazón de hielo su madre debía de tener, para permitir que uno de sus hijos fuera echado a los lobos desde joven.

Preguntas sobre su hermano, nombres, cuándos, por qués, dóndes, cómos… Peter no merecía saber ninguno y nada de ello. Todavía no.

No hasta que Peter se sintiera completamente listo para dar las mismas respuestas. Estaba agradecido que Nathan había respetado todos los espacios en blanco que habían adornado su -muy- resumida historia. Que no había perseguido el punto de 'auto-castigo' que hacia mayor eco en su escogida vocación. Lo único que Peter podía hacer era rogar en silencio, -_por favor espera, Nathan; por favor. No estoy listo todavía, pero lo estaré pronto. Por favor, espera._ "¿Qué tanto exprimiste de la lengua suelta de Parkman?"

Nathan sonrió, de oreja a oreja. "Hasta la última gota, Peter." Y Peter tenía que tocar ese pícaro rostro, acariciar las líneas que contaban de una difícil vida, de triunfos jalados de las quijadas de la derrota. "Seguramente no lo recuerdas, pero yo te conocí desde antes de que me mudara aquí."

Esa sí que era una sorpresa. "¿Ah, sí? Cuente, Sr. Petrelli, ¿desde cuándo me ha estado acosando?"

"Si se le puede llamar acoso a verte llegar a tu apartamento, desde la puerta de Matt, entonces creo que si soy culpable del cargo." Santo cielo, ¿acaso Nathan se estaba sonrojando? Oh, dios, _sí_ lo estaba. Peter sonrió, derritiéndose ante la confesión y la encantadora reacción de este hombre. Nathan bajó su mirada hacia la colcha que forraba el espacio entre los, sus dedos apretándose entre los de Peter. "La primera vez que te vi era tarde, casi en la madrugada, y yo estaba pagándole al repartidor de pizza. Estabas llegando del trabajo y por pura casualidad se me ocurrió ver en tu dirección… Lucías tan cansado, tan triste y vencido. que mi primer instinto fue correr para envolverte en mis brazos."

Peter se preguntaba como hubiera reaccionado si Nathan lo hubiera hecho. Luego se volvió a sonrojar, al imaginar que después de reponerse de la sorpresa, Peter se hubiera perdido en el consuelo que Nathan hubiera podido ofrecer. "Pero, no lo hiciste."

"No. Me sentí como un viejo pervertido no muy poco después, y aunque me esperé a que te metieras a tu apartamento a salvo, lo único que me resigné a hacer fue tomar la pizza y regresar con Matt. Además…" Nathan levantó su mirada de nuevo, frunciendo su ceño. "yo ya estaba saliendo con alguien. No me permití pensar tan detenidamente en ti, a pesar de todas las demás ocasiones que te encontré por el edificio, cuando visitaba."

"Oh."

-Y, _hola, celos_. _Nunca había tenido el placer de conocerlos_. Peter tragó la pregunta de la punta de su lengua, sabiendo que era lo más inmaduro que podía decir en el momento. Algo que iba más o menos como... -_¿Otra stripper? Porque si querías a alguien retorciéndose en un tubo, aun así hubieras podido llamarme_.

Sí, Peter estaba orgulloso de anunciar que tenía, en posesión, uno de los cuerpos más flexibles de los Estados Unidos. ¿Y además? Su madre había sido Bailarina Profesional durante toda su vida, así que… Ajá. Sí. _Exacto_. Todas las strippers de Las Vegas le venían corto, al calibre que Peter traía ya en su sangre.

Pero, ejem, Nathan seguía hablando y Peter debería prestar más atención.

"…nunca perdí de vista que siempre estabas solo. Supe por Matt que eras amigo de Mohinder pero, nunca me tocó verte con él." Uno de los tennis de Nathan se enroscó alrededor de las botas Peter. "En muchas ocasiones estuve a punto de hablarte pero, dios, no tenía idea de qué decir. Ni siquiera sabía tu apellido. Siempre te mirabas como si estuvieras en otro planeta. Siempre mantenías tu distancia. Sin olvidar que yo no podía dejar de sentirme como un pervertido, al tan sólo voltearte a ver."

Peter sacudió su cabeza incrédulamente. "Nathan, no eres tan mayor. Y en ese caso, yo no soy ningún jovencito. Los treinta no son los _nuevos veinte_, a pesar de todo lo que dicen en la televisión."

Nathan giró sus ojos. "¿Te has visto en el espejo? Pareces una Barbie—¡Ow!" Nathan sobó su pecho con fingido dolor, y Peter le volvió a pegar, esta vez en el hombro. "¡Oye! ¡Ese fue un cumplido!"

Peter tomó una de las almohadas, y en cuestión de segundos, tenía a Nathan retorciéndose por toda la cama, rogando por piedad antes sus incesantes ataques. Tomando otra almohada, Peter brincó de regreso al regazo de Nathan, casi ahogándole todo el oxígeno a su presa. "¡No. Soy. Una. Muñeca!"

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

Cuando por fin regresó a su frío apartamento, la máquina contestadora parpadeaba con cinco mensajes pendientes. Peter aventó su mochila en el sofá y su dedo titubeó a un centímetro de distancia del botón. Nathan fue atraído hacia el mueble donde la televisión descansaba, precisamente hacia los retratos que adornaban las repisas unidas a los costados del mueble.

Arriesgándose, Peter presionó el botón. El primer mensaje inició después del tono y la voz de Simone Deveaux le informó que su padre se encontraba de viaje por Europa de momento, pero que ella le haría saber sobre sus mensajes.

"_Me dio gusto saber de ti, Peter, hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos. Aunque desearía que fuera bajo mejores circunstancias. Lamenté escuchar sobre tu madre_…"

Peter apretó cerrados sus ojos al sentir la auténtica honestidad en la voz de su amiga, decidiendo que también era bueno escucharla, después de tantos años.

"…_en fin, te llamaré en cuanto mi padre me dé una respuesta, ¿está bien? Cuídate_." Un suave _click_ y otro tono.

Nathan continuó dándole la espalda, un marco ahora entre sus manos. Peter respiró hondo cuando la voz de uno de sus compañeros del hospital comenzó a disculparse por su partida, a través de la bocina. Peter enseguida pausó el mensaje y lo borró. Los siguientes dos fueron recordatorios sobre los recibos de gas y luz que estaban a punto de vencerse. También fueron borrados bajo su dedo. Del rabo de su ojo, Peter miró a Nathan regresar el marco a su lugar, solamente para tomar otro con una curiosidad felina. Un retrato que Peter reconocería, hasta en su dormir.

"Hola, casanova." La voz de Matt los sorprendió a ambos, Nathan lo volteó a ver y Peter se encogió de hombros, al ver la pregunta en su expresión. "Ya me enteré que andas rondando a Nathan y no puedo creer que tan rápido saltas al acecho, ¡el hombre se acaba de mudar!"

"¡Yo no comencé!" Peter se quejó, como si Matt estuviera en carne y hueso frente a él.

Nathan roló sus ojos al techo. "Sí, eso es muy maduro de tu parte, Pete."

"—Más te vale que ésta no sea como todas tus pasadas conquistas, Peter, porque Nathan no va a soportar tus tontos jueguitos de caliente y frío. Te lo advierto: Lo lastimas y yo lo ayudaré a que no encuentren tu cadáver."

Nathan tapó su boca en un obvio intento de esconder su gigantesca sonrisa, mientras Peter miró la contestadora con su boca abierta. ¿Por qué todos lo creían el villano de la historia?

"… con eso dicho. Nathan está loco por ti, Peter. Serás un completo idiota si lo dejes ir. Sólo ten cuidado con él, no dejes que su exterior de Grinch te engañé." Ahora fue el mencionado el que aclaró su garganta incómodamente, mientras Peter le sonrió al suelo. Era casi poético, como lo mismo había Peter dicho en defensa de Matt, justo anoche. "Y también llamé para agradecerte, Pete. No sé qué hiciste, o que le hayas dicho a Mohinder pero… Eres un trabajador de milagros. Gracias." Y eso fue todo.

Peter escogió guardar ese mensaje. En caso de que si terminara desapareciendo de repente, y la policía necesitara evidencia, claro.

Cuando volteó hacia Nathan el hombre estaba haciendo un buen acto de indiferencia ante lo anunciado, dirigiendo toda su atención al retrato que seguía sosteniendo. Peter caminó hacia él, sintiéndose estúpidamente eufórico. Envolvió la cintura de Nathan con sus brazos, colocando su mentón en su hombro. El rostro de su madre le dio la bienvenida, sonriente, congelada en algún punto de los setentas. En la fotografía, su madre había estado explicando algo gracioso al rostro contento de su padre, su cabello negro siendo despeinado por el viento. Había una mariposa de plata colgando de su pálido cuello, y sus labios pintados de rojo resaltaban, justo como el clavel que adornaba la curva de su oreja. Peter había heredado sus ojos. Marrones de día, y casi miel a la luz de la luna.

Una mano de su padre había estado en medio camino hacia el rostro de su madre, y no había estado prestándole atención a la cámara, únicamente teniendo ojos para ella y su cautivadora sonrisa.

"Murió poco después de que cumplí dieciocho años." Peter confesó, extrañándola más que nunca, sabiendo que si estuviera todavía aquí tantas preguntas serían respondidas. Su familia todavía estaría junta. Peter la necesitaba tanto. "Un ebrio la sacó de la autopista."

Nathan cerró sus ojos y sacudió su cabeza suavemente con horror, con tristeza, en empatía con su dolor, y las heridas que Peter todavía llevaba. "Era hermosa, Peter. Lo lamento tanto."

Era por ello, que Peter no podía comprender los motivos de aquella mujer que se hacía llamar madre de Nathan. Era difícil de concebir que después de darle vida a un pedazo de su ser, la mujer podría simplemente cerrarle las puertas de su hogar, justamente en el momento donde Nathan la había necesitado más. "Lo era. Y era mi mejor amiga. Mi padre quedó devastado." -_Todos quedamos devastados_. Y lo peor había sido que ninguno de ellos había sabido lidiar con la pérdida.

Nathan respiró hondo y pausó por un segundo, pareciendo que estaba analizando lo que estaba a punto de decir y atreviéndose, después de todo. "Eres su viva imagen, Peter." Presionó su cabeza contra la de Peter, sus mejillas compartiendo calor.

"Eso es lo que mi padre siempre dice." Trató de que esa verdad se deslizara como si fuera nada, encogiendo sus hombros de nuevo. "Probablemente por eso no quería que me apartara de su vista, en ningún momento. Era quién más le recordaba a ella."

"En verdad no podría culparlo. Yo…" Nathan devolvió la fotografía al estante, sus dedos descansando sobre la superficie caoba. Suspiró. "Yo no sabría cómo enfrentarme a la pérdida de la persona que amo. Mucho menos por causas tan… irracionales. De manera tan inesperada." Una risa amarga rozó la nariz de Peter. "Seguramente no lo haría. Me destruiría."

Peter apretó sus brazos.

Nathan giró su rostro levemente, sólo lo necesario para atrapar su mirada y repitió sus palabras como un juramento. "Si en verdad amara a esa persona, perderla me _destruiría_." Peter parpadeó, queriendo borrar los rastros de lágrimas que hicieron sus ojos temblar. "Cuales sean tus diferencias con tu padre… Sólo, procura recordar eso, ¿está bien?"

Peter agachó su rostro hasta que la mitad estuviera protegida, en el firme músculo del hombro que le brindaba abrigo, pero asintió. Asintió. Y eso fue suficiente para Nathan.

"Se miran tan felices." Nathan señaló, completamente fascinado, como si la felicidad fuera un cuento de hadas que Nathan recién había descubierto que sí podía ser realidad. Peter sonrió contra el material de su oscura camisa, y volvió a asentir. A un par de cuadros después del recién puesto, ahora fue el turno de la foto de la boda de sus padres para ser recogida por la mano de Nathan. Esta era de cuerpo completo, el frondoso vestido blanco de su madre acaparando casi toda la foto. En _tuxedo_, su padre sonreía serenamente, con un brazo alrededor de la cintura de su nueva esposa, los rayos del sol haciendo resplandecer su cabello rubio, como _oro_. "Sólo puedo desear que Claire luzca así de feliz cuando se case."

"Lo será. Estoy seguro, es una chica lista. No se va conformar con cualquier cosa. O con el primer fulano que se le atreviese." O por lo menos, Peter eso esperaba. Por el bien de Nathan. Merecía poder ver a su única hija así de feliz algún día, merecía saber que había hecho un buen trabajo cuando la llevara hacia al altar.

"¿Cuál era su nombre?" Nathan trazó sus dedos por el viejo marco de plástico, su voz baja, como si estuvieran compartiendo sucios secretos en la oscuridad. Pero… eso era lo que estaban haciendo, ¿no era cierto? Peter le estaba permitiendo a Nathan quitar cada capa de su vida, lenta y finamente, con una delicadeza que Peter no podía resistir, a pesar de su pánico de lo que Nathan encontraría en el fondo. Cuando todas las capas desaparecieran.

"Nicolett." Peter dejó ir, otro secreto, otro fantasma. "Una de mis hermanas fue llamada como ella. La mayor." Un latido. Dos latidos. "Pero prefiere que la llamemos Niki."

"Oh." Nathan sonó como si no hubiera esperado esa nueva curva, para nada. Estaba sinceramente sorprendido, y eso se sintió como una victoria para Peter. Poder tomar desprevenido a este hombre que lucía tan intocable, a primera vista. "¿Tu eres el menor de todos?"

"Mm-hmm." Peter cerró sus ojos contento. Esto no era tan malo. "Niki fue primero, seguida dos minutos después por su gemela Tracey. Y cinco años después llegué yo. Ellas son rubias como papá y no se parecen _nada_ a mí, así que siempre me creía las bromas de los otros niños, cuando me gritaban que era hijo del lechero." Peter siempre había corrido con su madre en un mar de lágrimas cuando eso había sucedido. Y su padre siempre se había vengado con aventarles piedras, en cada momento que había encontrado, a aquellos niños solos por el vecindario. Su madre había pensado que papá se había vuelto loco. Peter había creído que su papá era un héroe.

Nathan colocó el retrato en su lugar y cuando se dio vuelta en los brazos de Peter estaba sonriendo. "Apuesto a que sólo tenían celos. Debiste ser un bello niño." Y besó a Peter, antes de que recibiera otra queja acerca de ser juzgado por su apariencia. Peter gimió, profundizando el beso con un ágil tango de sus labios, rodeando el cuello de Nathan con sus brazos, sintiendo manos sujetar sus caderas firmemente.

Cuando necesitaron aire, sus frentes juntas descansaron una contra otra. Peter sonrió cuando los ojos de Nathan se volvieron a abrir, ligeramente hipnotizado por esas largas pestañas oscuras. "Tengo miedo." Sin embargo, su sonrisa se negaba a desvanecerse, como una máscara artificial de valentía.

Nathan no preguntó por qué. Le dio un dulce besito, en la punta de su nariz, sus ojos como dos faros dando dirección a una balsa perdida, solemnes y llenos de promesa. "Estás a salvo conmigo, Peter."

Sí, ¿pero estaba Nathan a salvo de él?

Peter tomó la delicada forma de corazón del labio de Nathan entre los suyos, besándolo tiernamente. "Yo te cuidaré también." Nathan era tan precioso, como un tesoro que Peter había encontrado con los ojos cerrados, un tesoro que nunca había pensado Peter querer recibir, pero que, ahora que lo tenía no podría devolver jamás. Cuando una misteriosa mano se hizo camino a uno de sus glúteos, Peter rio pícaramente, y la detuvo con la suya. "Pero, no de _esa_ manera todavía, Sr. Petrelli. ¿No ha tenido suficiente por hoy?" Después de la guerra de almohadas, los dos solamente habían permanecido abrazados, Peter escuchando el corazón de Nathan bajo su oreja, los dedos de Nathan jugando a las escondidas con su cabello, los Black Eyed Peas (porque Britney Spears estaba estrictamente prohibida) resonando desde la recámara de Claire. Solamente disfrutando de su mutua cercanía.

Y eso había sido, _casi_ perfecto.

Nathan acurrucó su rostro contra su cuello. "Mmmm. Tienes razón." Peter besó su mejilla, a pesar de su protesta, permitiendo que la ansiosa mano que tenía atrapada le diera un rápido apretón. "Será mejor que me vaya." Pero sus labios encontraron un hogar con los de Peter. Sus cuerpos se negaban a estar separados, presionándose con hambre, sintiendo chispas cada vez que sus pechos rozaban. Nathan rio en su boca. "En verdad debería irme, Pete."

Peter protestó con un suplicante gemido, lamiendo el sabor de Nathan directo del paladar. Nathan rio otra vez, haciendo su beso vibrar. "Déjame portarme bien, Pete. Mañana tendremos toda la diversión que queramos, te lo prometo." Rompiendo el beso y tomando los hombros de Peter para colocar una decente distancia entre sus rostros, Nathan esperó hasta recibir un tembloroso "De acuerdo" de sus labios rojos.

Ambos se dirigieron a la puerta poco después, sus manos entrelazadas, y Peter sonrojado hasta las puntas de sus orejas por su pérdida de control. Aclaró su garganta. "A las siete, ¿entonces?"

Nathan asintió, cruzando el umbral. "Ponte guapo para mí."

Peter sonrió coquetamente, guiñando su ojo. "Sé el liguero perfecto para la ocasión." Y le cerró la puerta a un Nathan boquiabierto, satisfecho que su tono de voz haya divagado entre seriedad y misterio. Coqueto pero, provocativo.

Y más que dispuesto.

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

**Continuará…**

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

**NdA: **¿Ideas sobre la identidad del padre de Peter? –wink, wink-


End file.
